Promesas rotas
by Soldenoche
Summary: El no cree en el amor, ella decidió cerra su corazón, solo le dará su amor al al único recuerdo del amor que no fue. la calidez de ella lo hará ver que no todo es frió y soledad. y la manera de ser de el, la protección que brinda le hará ver que no todos son iguales. ACTUALIZADO 12!
1. Chapter 1

**Promesas** **rotas **

Los personajes de inuyasha pertenecen a la gran rumiko,pero la historia es mia y los uso sin fines de lucro.

**Introduccion**

En una habitacion de hotel una pareja esta descansando tras una noche bastante agitada donde se entregaron hasta el alma.

-me has hecho la mujer mas feliz del mundo-dice una chica de unos 22 años,cabello negro y ojos marrones como el chocolate-te amo Kouga!(un chico de aproximadamente 25 años cabello negro,ojos azules y cuerpo musculoso,muy guapo)

-y yo ah ti Kagome-dice Kouga.

...

Bueno,es super cortizimo.. Tomenlo como una introduccion.. Es una loca idea que tengo en mi cabezota o.o .. Quisiera saber si llama un poco la atencion..


	2. Chapter 2

**Promesas rotas**

Bueno acá va el primer capitulo, es la primera vez que escribo, leí muchos eso si. No me maten por favor, aunque voy a agradecer mucho sus consejos.

**Capitulo 1**

6 meses después

La mañana se veía hermosa atravez de los ojos de esta azabache enamorada, se había entregado al amor de su vida. Y ahora se consideraba la mujer mas afortunada que existía, el hombre que amaba prometió que se casarían en cuanto termine su carrera de abogacía la cual le faltaba muy poco, en cuanto a ella se recibía este día de chef, aparte tenia un gran conocimiento de idiomas ingle, portugués, francés, español e italiano. Mientras hacia la carrera aprovecho para estudiar, siempre fue muy inteligente.

Kagome se encontraba mirando por su ventana.

-fue lo más hermoso que me pudo haber pasado, nunca pensé que me sucedería cuando lo conocí-

Flash back-

Kagome se dirigía al instituto gastronómico con su amiga Ayame.

-estoy muy nerviosa, nose como me habrá ido en el examen-dijo kag

-ai amiga siempre dices lo mismo y te va genial _._-

-bueno, jeje...es que no lo puedo evitar o.o-

Siguen caminando al instituto hablando y riéndose, tan entretenidas estaban que no se dieron cuenta que había un chico delante de ellas, en realidad kag no se dio cuenta hasta que lo choco y callo al suelo.

-ayyy, eso dolió-dijo kag mientras una fuerte mano la ayudaba a levantarse.

-disculpa no te vi-dijo el chico

-no te preocupes, fue mi cul...-se quedo perdida en los ojos del chico, un azul tan profundo como el mar.

-Kag, kag, estas bien? Kaaaaaag!-la llamaba Ayame para que reaccionara.

-ai jejej disculpa (con una gota en la cabeza estilo anime)-

-te encuentras bien?-pregunta el chico preocupado.

-eh si, estoy bien. No quise chocarte...-dijo kag.

-discúlpame tu a mi, fue mi culpa por no mirar por donde iba. Por cierto me llamo Kouga y por lo que escuche tus eres Kagome.-

-un gusto Kouga, y perdone de nuevo, perdón! Ah ella es Ayame-

-bueno, si quieres disculparte acepta ir a tomar algo conmigo y arreglamos todo, que opinas?(rápido el chico)-

-ssssi, si acepto-

-bueno bella señorita, adonde la paso a buscar?si es hoy mejor!-

-jejej (toda roja) acá a la salida del instituto, a las 5 de la tarde-

-muy bien paso por vos-y le da un beso en la mejilla...

Fin del flash back-

-ai como me lo fui a encontrar, jajaja-

-kag, hija apúrate que vas a llegar tarde a tu graduación!-se escucho desde la cocina llamar a la madre de kagome.

-ya voy mama- se baño, peino y cambio en 20 minutos. Se puso una falda negra con tablitas, una blusa roja con un cinto negro y unos zapatitos negros con un moñito rojo que hacían juego con la ropa, el pelo lo dejo suelto. Lucia realmente hermosa.

-hija llego kouga-

-ai voy-bajando la escalera-como estoy?-

-estas hermosa mi amor-dijo kouga

-estas muy linda hija-dijo una mujer alta cabello castaño por el hombro, ojos marrones como los de su hija solo que se veían mas maduros.

-guau hermana,sos linda cuando te arreglas jajajaja-dijo el hermano menor.

-ai gracias, me hicieron poner colorada, jeje-

-Vamos que no llegamos-dijo kouga mientras tomaba la mano de su novia.

Y así salieron todos hacia el instituto. La tarde paso muy rapido,todos los chicos recibieron sus diplomas. A kag le dieron el premio al mejor promedio del instituto. Se recibió con todos los honores.

-los invito a todos a cenar-dijo kouga.

-claro amor vamos, Ayame vienes-

-claro si también estoy invitada, jejej-dijo ayame mirando a kouga

-claro, vamos-contesto kouga

Ya en el restaurante estaban todos sentados esperando sus pedidos. En eso la mama de kag recibe una llamada al celular, la cual recibe con una sonrisa en su tranquilo rostro.

-hola, buenas noches-contesto.

-hola mama-

-como estas, hace mucho que no hablamos-

-esta con vos? -

-si acá esta-

-no digas nada pero tengo una sorpresa, donde están? dame la dirección-

-no me digas que..ai dios-dijo la mama y le dio la dirección.

-quien podrá ser para que mama se ponga así?-pensaba kagome.

-estoy cerca en 5 min llego-respondió las vos en el teléfono.

-listo, nos vemos-y corto

-quien era mama?-

-nadie, una amiga que quería saber donde estaba por que fue a casa y no había nadie-

-ah.. Como tardan con la comida, tengo hambre!-dijo poniendo un pucherito.

-jajaja,ai amor pareces una niña!-

-ai no seas malo! No soy una niña.-

Mientras seguía quejándose una chica de aproximada 25 años, cabello negro y lacio, ojos marrones muy profundos, piel blanca con un vestido rojo que le llegaba hasta la rodilla ajustado al cuerpo que marcaba su moldeado cuerpo se paro detrás de kagome.

-siempre tan infantil hermanita-

Sin salir de su asombro kagome se da vuelta y de un salto se tira a los brazos de la chica-kikio, hermana que emoción!-decía mientras la abrazaba y lloraba.

-tanto tiempo sin verte mi pequeña-

Todos veían muy emocionados la esena,sabian lo que kikio significaba para kag y lo mucho que sufrió cuando se fue.

-te extrañe mucho kikio,cuando llegaste? Veni sentate conmigo-

-yo también los extrañe a todos,mama,souta como están?-mientras los abrazaba-llegue esta tarde, quise llegar a tu graduación pero no pude-

-no te preocupes lo importante que estas acá-

-tengo muchas cosas que hablar con vos, pero lo haremos en casa. Ahora preséntame a tus amigos-

-ai si que distraída soy, jejej... Él es kouga mi novio y ella ayame amiga y compañera-

-un gusto chicos. Y vos kouga te conviene cuidar a mi hermana-

-si yo la voy a cuidar, te lo prometo-

Estuvieron un par de horas y luego cada uno se fue a su casa. Ya en su casa las hermanas fueron a su habitación.

-ai hermana tenemos tanto de que hablar, te tengo que contar tantas cosas!-dijo kagome muy feliz a su hermana.

-la verdad que si, ya extrañaba estas charlas entre nosotras.!-dijo kikio

-contame que es de tu vida, como va tu trabajo?-

-no, mejor eso lo dejamos para después. Mejor háblame de kouga!-dijo mientras una sonrisa picarona se ponía en su rostro.

-mmm...jeje por donde empiezo?ah ya se te cuento como lo conocí..-y le conto como fue la primera que se vieron-ai hermana fue amor a primera vista...-

-estoy muy feliz por vos, y contame tienen planes para el futuro?-

-él me dijo que cuando termine su carrera quiere que nos casemos...y te cuento otra cosa-dijo poniéndose colorada

-dale contame,pero viendo tu cara ya me lo imagino-dijo largando una carcajada viendo que su hermana se ponía mas colorada.

-basta, no te rías. Si creo que es lo te imaginas, me entregue a kouga y ese fue el día mas feliz de mi vida, lo amo tanto hermana!-

-estoy realmente feliz por vos!-dijo mientras la abrazaba-y yo que pensaba llevarte conmigo n.n-

-llevarme? a donde?-

-a Paris, a trabajar conmigo. Es que en la empresa que estoy van a abrir un nuevo restaurante y yo voy a estar al mando de este y por eso te iva a llevar, para que seas la jefa de chef!-

-hermana, si hubiera sido en otro momento te hubiera dicho si sin pensarlo pero ahora.. _._ -dijo poniéndose seria - tengo algo mas contarte-

-hace un par de semanas que sentí mareos y nauseas, aparte que estoy con un atraso, así que creo que estoy embarazada.-

Chan, ai espero me allá quedado bien y espero sea de su agrado. Si ai algún consejo para darme será bien recibido. Muchas gracias por leer!

_**Soldenoche**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Promesas rotas**

**Capitulo 2**

-hace un par de semanas que siento mareos y nauseas, y tengo un atraso. Kikio creo que estoy embarazada-

-que?-dijo asombrada y poniéndose de pie(estaban las dos en el piso hablando)-ya fuieste al medico? Hablaste con kouga?mama lo sabe? Ai dios!-

-son muchas preguntas juntas. Todavía no fui, y antes de hablar con kouga o mama quiero estar segura. Estas molesta conmigo? _._- pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

-como voy a estar molesta con vos,sos mi hermanita siempre te voy a apoyar.- dijo y la abrazo - mañana iremos al medico.-

-gracias hermana te quiero mucho. Si mañana iremos y nos sacaremos las dudas-

-ahora a dormir que ya es tarde-

-bueno, que descanses. Hasta mañana!-

-hasta mañana kag- que será de mi hermana con un bebe, pero que emoción voy a ser tíapensaba kikio

Estaré embarazada? Que dirá kouga si lo estoy? Que lindo un bebe suyo y mio producto de nuestro amor. Estoy tan feliz y a la vez asustada. Ya mañana me sacare las dudaspensaba kag mientras se quedaba dormida.

Un nuevo día esta comenzando, los rayos del sol entran por la ventana despertando a las azabaches que se encontraban tranquilamente durmiendo. La primera en levantarse es kagome,ve que su hermana todavía sigue acostada así que se dirige al baño a bañarse. Cuando termina con su baño matutino sale y encuentra a su hermana preparada para ir a bañarse.

-kikio recuerda que hoy me acompañaras al medico, no me animo a ir sola-

-si kag no te preocupes, termino de bañarme y vamos. Tenes que estar en ayunas así que no desayunaremos.-

-bueno como tu digas, me voy a cambiar-decía mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

ai mi hermanita es tan dulce va a ser una madre estupenda, claro si llega a estar embarazada pensaba kikio mientras se dirigía al baño.

En la habitación kagome buscaba que ponerse hasta que termino eligiendo un short de jean, una musculosa blanca con rayas verdes y una convers negras, se veía muy jovial. Mientras termina de cambiarse entra kikio a la habitación.

-veo que ya estas lista, dame 10 minutos, ya elegí que ponerme.-

-bueno, te espero abajo. Mama no esta, salió temprano con souta y el abuelo.-

-bueno, mejor así no tenemos que explicar por qué no desayunamos-

Kagome baja hasta el living, - ai que ganas de tomar un helado de dulce de leche, granizado y bañado en chocolate...mmm delicioso!-

-eso es un antojo o me parece? Jajaja-

-nose pero quiero comer eso-dijo mientras veía a su hermana, esta traía puesto un vestido de tirantes color lila, con un cinturón negro, unos zapatos de tacón medio.- estas muy linda, pareces una mujer madura-

-como que parezco? Lo soy,jajajaja-dijo mientras agarraba su cartera- vamos que se hace tarde-

Así ambas salieron de su casa. El camino al hospital fue rápido. Al llegar pidieron un turno para el ginecólogo. Esperaron hasta que llego su turno y las llamaron.

- Kagome Higurashi-

-me llaman,veni entra conmigo- y se dirigieron al consultorio.

- hola buenos dias,digame señorita que la trae por aca,en que puedo ayudarla?- dijo amablemente el doctor.

-buen día doctor, vera eeeh. Yo tengo novio y ya tuvimos relaciones. Y hace un par de semanas comencé a tener mareos y nauseas,ah también se me retraso el periodo.-

-muy bien, cuantos años tiene? hace cuanto mantiene relaciones?-pregunto mientras anotaba en su libreta.

-tengo 22 y desde hace 6 meses mantengo relaciones.- dimo kagome colorada

-muy bien, a ver- dijo mirándola- según parece usted puede llegar a estar embarazada, así que para estar seguros le mandare a realizar unos análisis de sangre y una ecografía-

-listo doctor - decía mientras agarraba la orden para los análisis y la ecografía- me los voy a realizar hoy, vine en ayuna así que los puedo hacer-

-si seria bueno aprovechar-dijo el doctor.

-muchas gracias doctor, nos vemos cuando tenga los resultados-

Salieron del consultorio hacia la sala de laboratorio. Sacaron turno y esperaron hasta que la llamaron. Una vez terminaron fueron a hacerse la ecografía. Los resultados de sangre estarían en una semana así que les tocaba esperar.

-kag, que opinas de ir a tomar un helado?- dijo con una sonrisa picarona.

-*.* siiii! Vamos, yo quiero!- respondió emocionada con los ojos brillosos.

-ai pareces una nena chiquita,jajajaj... Vamos!-

Al llegar a la heladería pidieron sus helados, kag el de dulce de leche, granizado bañado con chocolate y kikio uno de chocolate suizo con crema americana. Se acomodaron en una de las mesas y comenzaron a charlar.

-kikio,contame que te va en Paris? Algún novio?- dijo mientras kikio se ponía colorada.

-jeje, me va muy bien. Como te dije trabajo para una de las empresas más importantes la cual uno de los dueños es mi novio.-

-wuuuo tenes un novio rico, jaja-

-jajaj,si pero eso es lo menos importante. Lo amo tanto,me pidió casamiento. Va a venir a pedir mi mano a mama.-

Levantándose de su lugar y abrazando a su hermana-que bueno, estoy muy feliz por vos. Vamos a hacer el casamiento doble!-

-no lo pensé pero seria bueno, las dos llegando al altar vestidas, seria muy emocionante!-

-la verdad que si, ahora si estoy embarazada kouga seguramente se va a querer casar mas rápido, jajajaj-

-y si tiene que nacer una familia!-

-que hará mama? Al menos le quedo yo, por que vos seguro vas a vivir allá con tu futuro marido.-

-eso todavía no lo se, por ahí quien sabe abre algún restaurant por acá. Aparte va estar souta con ella.-

-jeje, me había olvidado del enano. Seria bueno, así yo voy a tener donde trabajar, aunque conociendo a kouga no va querer que trabaje es muy sobreprotector, aparte de celoso.-

-y si, eso lo veremos mas adelante. Si kouga es celoso pobre si es nena! Jajajaj-

-jajajaja, la verdad que si!-

Así siguieron hablando durante un buen rato.

-kag, mira la hora que es vamos a casa!-

-si vamos, que kouga venia a casa a almorzar.-

Se marcharon del lugar rumbo a su casa. Llegaron prepararon el almuerzo, dejaron la cocina un desastre, por que mas jugaron que otra cosa. Mientras limpiaban llaman a la puerta.

-ya voy, debe ser kouga!- y corre para abrir la puerta. Al abrirla se encuentra su novio.-hola amor-dice mientras lo besa.

-hola kag, llego tarde?-

-no recién terminamos de preparar el almuerzo, mama no esta así que lo hicimos con kikio.

-supongo que salió delicioso, por que mi novia es una chef profesional!- decía mientras la tenia abrazada.

Se la pasaron toda la tarde hablando, realmente la pasaron muy bien. Hablaron de todo. Cuando llego la hora de que kouga se valla se despidió de su cuñada con un beso en el cachete y de su novia con un buen beso.

-te amo kag, nunca lo olvides-

-yo te amo más kouga-

Una semana después.

-kikio hoy tenemos que retirar los análisis!-

-si, vamos a saber si estas o no!-

-vamos, me acompañas a buscarlo?-

-obvio kag, ni loca me quedo con la duda hasta que vuelvas a casa.- así se marcharon hacia el laboratorio a buscar los resultados.

Al llegar se dirigieron al mostrador,dijiero el nombre de kag y les entregaron un sobre, se fueron hasta una placita y lo abrieron. No podían esperar hasta ver al medico.

-que dice?- pregunto kikio a su hermana que estaba con los ojos llorosos.

-...-

-kag, no me asustes, que dice?-

-estoy embarazada- dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

-voy a ser tia,que emoción!,tenes que decirle a kouga. Queres que te acompañe?-

-no hace falta, seguro esta en la universidad. Mejor si, y me esperas en un barcito que hay en la esquina. Que te parece?-

-y si quiere ir a festejar? Jajaja-

-no seas tonta, jajajaj te voy a -

-que picarona, jajajaj, dale vamos-

Llegaron a la facultad y kag vio a unos compañeros de kouga y pregunto por el, le dijeron que hacia un rato se fue para el barcito de a esquina. Así que se dirigió hasta allá.

-ven kikio, me dijeron que esta en el bar.-

-bueno vamos, que quiero ver la cara que pone.-

Entraron al bar y busco a kouga, lo vio y se acercó a él. Lo que vio y escucho no le gusto nada.

-kouga estoy embarazada, te voy a hacer papa. Estoy de 3 meses!-

Bueno acá lo dejo. Esto me cuesta, por que la idea la tengo en la cabeza pero me cuesta transmitirla. Tengo tantas ideas en mi cabeza. Un día va a explotar la pobre.! Gracias angeline-dbz y sasunaka doki por seguirme en esta loca idea!


	4. Chapter 4

**Promesas rotas**

Los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen, solo los uso para dejar fluir un poco mi imaginación aunque nose que tan bien me resulta. Bueno las dejo con el próximo capitulo.

CAPITULO 3

-kouga estoy embarazada, te voy a hacer papa, estoy de 3 meses-

-oh por dios, es enserio? Esta tarde hablare con kagome lo nuestro no puede seguir! No tenes idea de cuanto te amo!-

Kagome no podía creer lo que veía ni lo que escuchaba, sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, sientio como si su alma se fuera de su cuerpo. El hombre que más amaba en este mundo, su primer y único amor jugo con sus sentimientos, la estaba engañando. La engañaba con ella por que ella, de todas las mujeres que hay tuvo que ser ella! Con todo el dolor que sentía se dirigió a ellos. -no te preocupes, te ahorro el viaje a casa!-

Kouga y su acompañante la miraron con horror, temían el como ella pueda reaccionar -kagome, yo...- decía kouga pero kagome lo interrumpió.

-felicidades a los dos por el embarazo, les deseo que sean felices!-decía mientras trataba de no llorar- ayame te va a quedar linda la panza, y te imaginaras que después de esto no quiero saber nada de los dos.-

-kagome, amiga...-pero esta también fue interrumpida.

-amiga? Jajaajaj (dio una carcajada falsa)... Vos no sos mi amiga, una amiga no se mete con el novio de la otra. Pero bueno allá vos con tu conciencia.-dimo dándose la vuelta para marcharse pero se detuvo -una ultima cosa, hace cuanto me mienten, hace cuanto me engañan y me ven la cara?-

-...-

-contesten, tengan algo de desencia y díganmelo-dijo gritando, haciendo que todos la miraran

-hace 7 meses-dijo kouga agachando la mirada.

-jajajajja, que ilusa eh sido-

-kag que sucede?-decía llegando kikio.

-vamos por favor, acá huele a podrido-decía mirando a kouga y ayame. Y sale del lugar lo más rápido que sus piernas le permiten. Desconcertada kikio la sigue.

-que pasa kag?- pregunta, pero en eso su hermana sale a correr y ella la sigue. Cuando la alcanza esta sentada en un columpio en una placita. Se acerca a ella lentamente.

-kag, que pasa?- aunque ya algo se estaba imaginando por como su hermana miro a esos dos.

-...-

-kag, por favor. Soy tu hermana puedes confiar en mi.- la respuesta que recibió le rompió el corazón, su hermana se tiro a sus brazos mientras lloraba desconsolada.

soy tan estúpida, por que a mi. Se sentía tan sola, "puedes confiar en mi" dijo su hermana y no lo soporto mas se tiro a sus brazos y dejo salir todo el dolor que sentía

Kikio abrazo con fuerza a su hermana deseando matar al que provoco ese dolor en ella.

-me engaño kikio, los muy malditos me engañaron.-

-cuéntame bien que pasó.-

-se rompió el corazón, me uso como su juguete. -

-kag, tranquila hacelo por tu hijo -

-mi hijo, mi hijo. Es solo mio, su padre a partir de hoy esta muerto! Por mi hijo lo sacare de mi corazón - sentencio la azabache, secándose las lagrimas.

-dime que sucedió. -

-me engaño, el muy maldito me engaño con la que se decía mi mejor amiga. Va a tener un hijo, esta de 3 meses. Ayame y kouga me vieron la cara de idiota. -

-yo lo mato, te juro que voy y los mato. No pueden ser tan basuras! -

-sabes, llevan saliendo 7 meses y yo ni cuenta me di. Soy tan estúpida. Porque no lo vi antes. Ah el nunca sabrá que llevo su hijo en el vientre, no lo va a conocer jamás. -

Kikio nunca vio a su hermana siendo tan fría como ahora, su, mirada estaba apagada no tenían esa dulzura de siempre. Y era culpa de esos, de el que jugo con ella. Pero pensó como haría para que el o ella no se enteren.

-kag, como vas a hacer para que no se enteren de tu embarazo?-

Se quedo pensando en la pregunta que su hermana le hizo, tenia razón iva a ser difícil ocultarlo. Ayame vivía a la vuelta de su casa, en cualquier momento la podía cruzar o alguien, cualquier persona la vería y le contarían mas por algo de que chusmear que otra cosa. A las personas les encanta criticar. Hasta que un recuerdo le vino a la mente.

Flash back

-estoy realmente feliz por vos!- decía mientras la abrazaba - y yo que pensaba llevarte conmigo n.n-

-llevarme? Donde?-

- a parís a trabajar conmigo. Es que la empresa donde trabajo van a abrir un nuevo restaurant y yo voy a estar a cargo, te iva a llevar como jefa de chef!

Fin de flash back

-ya se lo que voy a hacer!-

-que harás? Nada malo verdad?-

-no nada malo, acaso no me conoces? Sigue tu oferta de parís aunque este embarazada?-

-o.o ehh, si obvio. Pero estas segura?-

-más segura que nunca-

-ok, voy a hablar con mi prometido, jefe. Y arreglamos todo para salir la próxima semana. Hay que contarle todo a mama-

-eso va a ser lo mas difícil- mi bebito, de ahora en adelante seremos nosotros dos

Mas tarde en la casa kikio llama a su prometido.

-hola amor.- dice kikio

-hola amor, ya te extraño!-

-yo también te extraño! Pronto nos veremos.-

-como esta tu familia? Acepto tu hermana?-

-mi familia esta bien por suerte. Y mi hermana si acepto. Solo ahí una cosita que te quiero comentar-

-si dime, escucho-

-bueno, resulta que mi hermana esta embarazada. No ahí problema con que trabaje con nosotros por esto, no?- dijo con un tono de voz amable pero amenazante, nadie se atrevería a decirle que no.

-claro amor no ahí problema. Yo hablo con el pesado de mi hermano-

-gracias amor sos lo mas, te amo inuyasha!-

-y yo a ti kikio-colgó la llamada y fue a hablar con su hermana.

-kag, ya esta todo listo nos vamos en una semana-

-de verdad? Estoy emocionada, pero muy triste a la vez. Sé que lo que estoy haciendo es huir, pero no me quiero quedar duele demasiado y si quiero que mi bebe este bien yo tengo que estarlo también.- dijo derramando un par de lagrimas.

-así se habla! Solo queda una cosa y la más complicada.-

-cual?- pregunto dudosa kagome _._

-hablar con mama!-

-que tienen que hablar conmigo ustedes?-

Lo dejo hasta acá, tengo algo para el próximo...jajajajaj y de nuevo gracias por leer mi fic, y por sus lindos comentarios... Un saludo de parte de amiga... Ya se un poco corto pero me salió así.

**Soldenoche **3


	5. Chapter 5

**Promesas rotas**

Bueno, lo de siempre Inuyasha no me pertenece solo uso los personajes para crear esta loca historia, la cual es sin fines de lucro. Gracias a los que leyeron "una triste despedida". Y a los que leen esta historia gracias también. Bueno aca les dejo el próximo capitulo.

**Capitulo 4**

-que tienen que decirme ustedes-

Kagome y Kikio se miraron al mismo tiempo. Kag estaba nerviosa, no es que le tenga miedo a la madre porque sabe que a ella no le haría nada, lo que no quería es que la madre se avergüence de ella, que se decepcione. Por eso quería pensar bien como decirle lo que pasaba, pero las cosas se dieron de esta manera y tenia que afrontarlo no le iba a mentir a su madre. Así que con todo el valor que pudo se dirigió a su madre.

-yo mama, tengo que decirte algo. Espero que me entiendas-

-hija, sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras. Confía en mí.-

-pasemos al living por favor- las tres se dirigieron al living. Kag y Kikio se sentaron juntas, mientras que su madre en un sillón ella sola.

-mama, escúchala con calma. No es nada malo, te lo aseguró- dijo Kikio

-tranquila hija, no soy un ogro.-

-_._ ya lo se pero por las dudas.- dijo sonriendo Kikio

-mama, nose como te tomaras lo que te voy a decir, espero que bien.- dijo Kag mirando a su madre-bueno, viste que kouga es mi novio, bah era. Yo me entregue a él, le entregue mí virginidad. Y ahora estoy embarazada- lo dijo todo de una. Lo creyó más fácil.

-...-

-mama, por que no dices nada? Grita, llora, patalea pero dime algo-

-...-no decía nada, estaba en shock

-ya se te desilusionaste de mi, te doy vergüenza- dimo agachando la cabeza y derramando lagrimas.

-no hija, eso jamás- dijo llendo al lado de su hija y abrazándola -jamás sentiría vergüenza de ninguno de los 3, son mis hijos y los amo sobre todas las cosas. Solo es que me sorprendiste, no me lo esperaba.-

-de verdad mama? Gracias! No sabía lo que ibas a pensar de mi.- abrazo a su mama y lloro.

-no es eso lo único que tienes que contarme verdad? Se trata de kouga? No se quiere hacer cargo?-

-ai mama es tan duro todo esto. Kouga no se va a hacer cargo por que no lo sabe y nunca lo sabrá.-

-como esta eso? Que paso para que reacciones así.-

-mama, el el-decía mientras abrazaba a su madre y lloraba-el, el me engaño-

-que hizo que?-pregunto enojada

-si mama como lo escuchaste, el muy maldito engaño a kagome. Y eso no es todo, la engaño con la perra de su "amiga" Ayame. Y hay algo mas.-dimo Kikio

-no puedo creer lo que me decís, es demasiado fuerte. Y no sé que mas puede ser peor que esto- decía Naomi(mama de kag) impactada.

-ella esta embarazada mama-dijo kag con lágrimas en sus ojos -esta de 3 meses-

-oh por dios, es un maldito desgraciado jugar así con vos.-

-por eso dime que él nunca lo sabrá, hare lo que sea para que no se entere de mi hijo-

-y que harás para ocultarlo, en cualquier momento se puede enterar-

-ya lo decidí, me voy con Kikio a Paris.-

-a Paris? Me duele que te vallas pero si es lo que decidiste no puedo hacer nada. Aparte ese hombre no se puede enterar sobre mi nieto-

-gracias por entenderme mama.-

-siempre hija, pase lo que pase siempre estaré contigo.

-Kikio no hay problema con que este embarazada?-

-no mama, ya avise y esta todo listo. Nos vamos en una semana.-

-bueno, hija ahora ve a descansar un poco que es muy difícil todo lo que pásate hoy-

-si mama, gracias por entenderme-dimo la azabache subiendo las escaleras para dirigirse a su cuarto. Una vez allí se acostó en su cama y lloro hasta quedarse dormida.

...

En una oficina en Paris se encontraban 2 hombres conversando.

-así que esta embarazada.-dijo el que parecía mayor.

-si esta embarazada, porque?-dijo uno que parecía menor al otro.

-me imagino que no permitiste que la contratara-

-si esta contratada, tenes un problema acaso?-

-varios problemas hermanito-

-así y cuales?-

-por ejemplo, por que es madre soltera? Sabrá al menos quien es el padre? Tenemos que cuidar una imagen- dijo serio el mayor.

-eso no lo se, cuando venga si nos quiere contar lo hará. Aparte desde cuando te importa la "imagen"?-

-que queres decir con eso?-

-de todas tus aventuras, sales con una y luego con otra.-

-yo soy hombre, es distinto. No la quiero trabajando para nosotros-

-es lo mismo hermano. Y ya esta contratada y no podes hacer nada al respecto-

-todo por que te lo pidió tu querida prometida. Y ya veremos si puedo hacer algo o no.-

-no te metas con ella, yo la voy a proteger.-

-ya veremos lo que sucede. Ya veremos- dijo el mayor saliendo de la oficina.

-esto va a ser difícil, pero yo cuidare de ti Kagome Higurashi mi Kikio te ama demasiado para dejar que algo malo te pase.-

...

Toc toc toc. Se escucho la puerta en la casa de los Higurashi.

-yo voy- dijo Kikio abriendo la puerta-que haces vos aca?-

-necesito hablar con Kagome.-

-tú no hablaras con ella, no quiere verte.-

-por favor, tengo que explicarle como fue todo.-

-que le vas a explicar? Como te revolcaste con esa atorranta?-

-no hables así, no tienes derecho.-

-que no tengo derecho? Te lo advertí Kouga te dije que cuides a mi hermana y mira lo que le haces. No tenes que hacer nada aquí.-

-quien es hija?-dijo Naomi acercándose a la puerta ya que vio a su hija muy alterada.

-Kouga.-mirándolo de manera fría.

-sra Naomi yo...- plaff no lo dejo hablar de la fuerte cachetada que le pego.

-tu que? Me vas a decir que lo sientes?-

-yo… yo..-

-no tenes derecho de estar aca, no puedo creer que tengas la vergüenza de venir después de lo que hiciste-

-yo no quise, realmente lo siento. Pero tengo que hablar con Kagome. Tengo que explicarle como fueron las cosas.-

-que le vas a explicar? Como le hiciste el hijo a esa? No te preocupes que ya saben como se hacen.-

-yo no quise que esto pasara así. Yo juro que no quise.-dijo agachando la cabeza.

-que me vas a decir que Ayame te obligo? No soy tan ilusa querido-

-señora yo amo a su hija-

-le dijiste lo mismo a Ayame, Kouga-

-Kagome, perdóname por favor. Yo te amo dame otra oportunidad.-

-Kouga vos estas loco, vas a tener un hijo con mi mejor amiga. Bah la que era mi mejor amiga por que después de esto no quiero ver a ninguno de los dos.-

-Kag por favor-

-no Kouga, vete de mi casa- agacho su cabeza- VETEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- grito mirándolo a los ojos y apuntando la salida con su mano.

Kouga salio de la casa Higurashi tras el grito de Kagome. Se encontraba enojado por las cosas no salieron como él quería.

-ya veras Kagome, volverás llorando por mi. Maldita la hora en que Ayame quedo embarazada y para colmo tubo que escuchar todo Kagome- y así maldiciendo se fue de la casa.

Una semana paso desde que Kouga fue a la casa, no habían tenido mas noticias de él. Ese día las hermanas marchaban rumbo a Paris. Ese día marcaba el nuevo nacimiento de la azabache menor, el día en que olvidaría todo y solo se dedicaría a su hijo todavía en su vientre.

-niñas aparecen que van a llegar tarde al aeropuerto-

-ya vamos mama- dijeron las dos juntas

-estoy muy nerviosa Kikio! No se lo que me espera allá-

-no te preocupes, pase lo que pase siempre te cuidare a vos y a mi sobrina o sobrino- le brindo un cálido abrazo a su hermanita, por que aunque ya esperaba un hijo siempre iba a ser su hermanita.

-gracias Kikio-

Así salieron rumbo al aeropuerto, al llegar se despidieron de su madre y subieron a su avión. El viaje fue corto o largo ni cuenta se dieron del tiempo que tardaron. Iban perdidas en sus pensamientos. Una pensando en su futuro y la otra pensando en el futuro de su hermana.

-llegamos- dijo kikio.

….-ya deben haber llegado- dijo un hombre de mirada fría.

Lo dejo hasta ahí. Tarde un poco pero lo termine, tuve tantos probles con este capitulo que pensé que nunca lo subiría. Bueno un beso a todos, su amiga.

**Soldenoche**


	6. Chapter 6

**Promesas rotas**

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen solo los utilizo para crear esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Gracias a todos por leer me hacen muy feliz con sus comentarios, me ayudan a seguir adelante. Ahora vamos con el nuevo capitulo.

**Capitulo 5**

Las hermanas llegaron a Paris, ambas muy felices y la vez nerviosas. Una por su nueva vida y la otra porque vería nuevamente a su gran amor. El cual las fue a esperar sin que esta lo sepa.

-Kikio esto es muy lindo. Te agradezco por darme esta oportunidad.-

-Kag, te la mereces. Te mereces esto y mucho más.-

-gracias hermana _._-dijo abrazándola.

-quien soy? - dijo un chico tapándole los ojos a Kikio.

-mmm. No se dame una pista.-dijo sonriendo.

-el amor de tu vida. Te suena?-

-ups a tantos les dije lo mismo que no se quien serás.-

-oye!-dijo soltándola y riendo-como que tantos? Soy el único querida!-

-Inuyasha! Mi amor, te extrañe tanto!- dijo y lo beso.-Inu, te presento a mi hermana Kagome.-

-hola mucho gusto, soy Inuyasha. Veo que la belleza es de familia-

-etto, jeje gracias. Soy Kagome.- lo miro bien, era un hombre alto, le llevaba almenos una cabeza, buen físico, su cabello de color blanco, lo llevaba largo solo que sujeto a una coleta llamaba mucho la atención, aunque lo que mas llamaba la atención eran sus ojos eran de color dorado mezclado con miel que mostraban dulzura, calidez y sobre todo amor por su hermana.-es un gusto conocerlo y le agradezco por la oportunidad que me esa dando-

-por favor tutéame, me haces sentir viejo-dijo riendo

-jajaja, esta bien. Después de todo seremos cuñados-

-muy bien lindas señoritas vamos a casa. Mañana vamos al restaurant a que lo conozcas.-

-muy bien vamos.-dijo Kikio

Así marcharon del aeropuerto. Se dirigieron a la mansión Taisho. El viaje fue muy entretenido. Se encontraba embelesada por el paisaje, parecía una niña recibiendo un regalo.

-es todo tan hermoso-dijo Kagome

-y espera a que veas la mansión-dijo Kikio.

-no, lo mejor el restaurant quedo perfecto. Te vas a enamorar de la cocina, jaja-decia riendo Inuyasha -hoy las llevare a pasear, y a la noche iremos a una discoteca.-

-pero yo, bueno sabes que estoy embarazada, no?-

-si lo se. Kikio me lo conto. No te preocupes, yo los cuidare a ti y a mi sobrino. Mira Kagome, te conocí recién y me inspiras confianza. No tengo idea como fue que estas acá sola en Paris sin el padre de tu hijo, sé que cuando me tengas la confianza suficiente me contaras. Así que no sientas vergüenza.-dijo muy serio Inu.

-te agradezco tus palabras, la confianza y todo. En algún momento te contare como fueron las cosas.- decía mientras se le escapaban un par de lagrimas, es que nunca pensó que la recibirían así.

-ei no lo dije para que llores!-

-no te preocupes esto del embarazo la hace llorar por todo.-dijo Kikio

-mi madre estaba igual cuando esperaba a shippo,jajaja. Son unas lloronas-decía riendo

-oye! No me digas así. Solo estoy sensible.-

-sensible y -

-Inu, yo que vos la me dejo de burlar porque cuando se enoja..uuii. No querrás verla.-decía Kikio con miedo al ver la cara de su hermana.

-ok, no molesto mas.-dijo serio-pero no van a negar que es llorona.-

-arggg INUYASHAAAAAAAA-y se le tiro encima. Cuando se enojaba no se controlaba.

-ahhh sácamela Kikio!-

-no me vuelvas a decir llorona.-decía mientras lo agarraba del pelo.

-llorona te aprovechas porque sos mujer y encima estas embarazada.-

-aiii que no me digas llorona!-

-Kikio, sácame a esta bestia llorona de encima, jajá-

-encima te reis-

Kikio los veía y estaba feliz de que se llevaran bien. Parecían dos nenes chiquitos peleando -jajajaja, te lo dije. Jajajaja, ya basta Kag. Llegamos- y así tan tranquila lo dejo. Estaba todo despeinado y los cachetes colorados por que Kagome lo sacudió para todos lados.

-jajaja, mira como quedaste-decía Kag apuntándolo.

Mientras trataba de acomodarse el cabello Inu le dijo a las chicas que bajaran y al chofer que baje las maletas.

-porque bajas mis maletas? Tengo que buscar un lugar para vivir. Pero mientras iré a un hotel porque tampoco quiero molestar a Kikio.-

-primero a mi no me molestas y nunca lo hiciste, ni lo vas a hacer.-

-segundo querida, te vas a quedar aquí con nosotros junto con tu hermana que ya se encuentra viviendo aquí.-dijo una voz de mujer, desconocida para ella, a su espalda.

Kagome sorprendida se dio la vuelta encontrándose con una mujer alta de cabello negro ondulado en las puntas, ojos color negro, porte muy elegante y una mirada dulce y tierna. Sospecho que se trataba de la madre de Inuyasha.-hola y disculpe pero no. No quiero molestar.-

-no querida no vas ser ninguna molestia. Soy Isazoy, la madre de Inuyasha. Tú debes ser Kagome. Vamos adentro-

-si soy Kagome. Y de verdad no quiero ser una carga para nadie.-dijo mientras entraba.

-querida, no serás una carga. Aparte viniste a trabajar, no?-

-si pero me quiero mantener yo. Y quiero ser sincera con usted desde el primer momento.-

-me parece bien, que quieres decirme.?-

-señora.-

-dime Isazoy por favor.-

-bueno, Isazoy yo estoy esperando un hijo. Y cuando comience a crecer mi vientre no los quiere molestar. Aparte estoy sufriendo muchos cambios de humor-dijo mirando a Inuyasha.

-si eso lo puedo ver-decía mientras miraba a su hijo y negaba con la cabeza-querida lo tu embarazo ya lo sabemos tanto mi marido como yo. Y con más razón te debes quedar con nosotros y no estar sola.-

-pero...-

-pero nada, ya escuchaste a mi mujer. Soy tu jefe y me harás caso. Te quedas acá y asunto terminado.-dijo un hombre muy parecido a Inuyasha pero mas mayor, este poseía una mirada muy sabia. Kag no se atrevió a contradecirlo ni replicarle.

-si señor. Pero pregunto usted es el padre de Inuyasha?-

-si niña, soy su padre Inu no Taisho. Y no te preocupes no afecta en nada que estés embarazada. Tu currículo es inigualable.- dijo con una sonrisa..

-entonces no puedo mas que agradecerle a los dos por esta oportunidad que me dan, prometo no defraudarlos.-

-sé que no lo harás. Ahora ve a que te enseñen tu habitación.-llamando a una señora mayor de apariencia muy tierna dijo-Kaede enséñale su a habitación a Kagome-

-hola, yo soy Kagome- dijo saludando a la señora

-hola Kogome, yo soy Kaede la ama de llaves y nana de los chicos-

Ambas subieron a la habitación. La señora Kaede le dijo que se ponga cómoda que ella vendría a buscarla a la hora de la cena. Kagome quedo sorprendida con su habitación era realmente hermosa. Tenía una cama de dos plazas ubicada al centro de la habitación, unas cortinas de tul color lila caian sobre esta. Tanto cantinas, almohadones, y algunos muebles eran lila. Una alfombra se extendía por toda la habitación era de color blanca. un enorme ropero el cual tenia bastante ropa, se imaginaba que era obra de la señora Isazoy. Después de ver toda su habitación se centro en el enorme ventanal que daba a un hermoso jardín lleno de flores y arboles, todo bien cuidado y perfectamente ubicado. Luego acomodo su ropa, se dio un baño y se acostó a dormir u poco. A las 9 la señora Kaede fue a buscarla para cenar.

-gracias señora Kaede. Ya bajo.-

-muy bien niña. Y no me diga señora.-

-lo intentare. _._-

Así bajo hasta el comedor donde ya se encontraban acomodados su hermana, Inuyasha y la señora Isazoy solo faltaban ella y el padre de Inuyasha. Almenos era lo que ella creía. Se sentó al lado de su hermana. Vio que en la mesa habían 3 lugares vacíos, uno ya sabia para quien era pero de los otros no tenia la menor idea. Al ratito llego el señor Inu no.

-pueden servir la mesa, Sesshomaru seguro llega tarde como siempre y Shippo llamo avisando que se demoro en la casa del compañero porque lo invitaron a cenar.- dimo el señor Inu no.

-Kaede, avisa que pueden servir.- así sirvieron la mesa.

-puedo hacer una pregunta?-dijo Kag que no podía mas de la curiosidad

-si la que quieras.- dijo Isazoy

-quienes son Shippo y Sesshomaru?-

-bueno Shippo es nuestro hijo menor y Sesshomaru es-no termino de hablar por ser interrumpida.

-Sesshomaru soy yo, el hijo mayor, el primogénito.-


	7. Chapter 7

**Promesas rotas**

Bueno, vuelvo a aparecer con otro capitulo, espero sea de su agrado. Los personajes no me pertenecen (por que si fueran míos, la pareja principal seria sessho y kag _._) sino q la gran Rumiko solo los uso para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro. Vamos con el capitulo.

**Capitulo 6**

-yo soy Sesshomaru el hijo mayor, el primogénito- dijo mirando a todos para terminar posando su mirada en una linda azabache que le daba la espalda.

-hola hijo-dijo Isazoy nerviosa por que sabía lo que su hijo pensaba al respecto de contratar a Kagome.

-hola madre. Tu quien eres?- dijo mirando fríamente a Kagome.

Kagome se dio vuelta y lo que vii la dejo sorprendida y embobada era el hombre mas lindo que había conocido hasta ahora su cabello blanco y corto peinado perfectamente revoltoso, alto se notaba que tenia buen cuerpo, una porte muy elegante pero lo mas hermoso eran sus ojos de un color dorado, mirada fría y misteriosa encajaba perfectamente con su perfecto rostro el cual parecía esculpido por los dioses. En si parecía un dios griego. Con todo el valor que pudo hablo -yo soy...- y no pudo continuar ya que alguien la interrumpió.

-ya se, tu debes ser la hermana de "mi cuñadita"(nótese el sarcasmo) estoy en lo correcto?-

A Kag no le agrado el tono en el que se dirigió a su hermana. - si soy la hermana de Kikio, Kagome Higurashi.- dijo esto levantándose y estirando su mano para estrechara con la de el.-un gusto- pero su gesto nunca fue correspondido, lo cual provoco que la azabache se empiece a enojar.

-y que haces aquí?-

-vengo a trabajar.-

-tu no vas a trabajar en MI empresa. No quiero a alguien como tu aquí.-

-te estas refiriendo a mi?-

-a quien mas? Aparte de desvergonzada eres sorda?-

Inuyasha hizo el intento de levantarse pero Kikio no se lo permitió-mira-le dijo.

-creo que me estas faltando el respeto y yo a ti no te eh hecho nada-dijo lo mas calmada que pudo.

-no sabia que la verdad ofendía.-dijo de manera despreocupada.

-a que verdad te refieres?- dijo poniéndose delante de él.

-a que estas embarazada, que seguramente ni siquiera sabes quien es el padre, que no se sabe en que circunstancia fue concebido tu hijo.-

-eso a ti realmente no te importa. Pero si quieres te hago un grafico y te enseño como se hacen los bebes.- dijo aguantando la vergüenza que esto le causaba. Todos miraban esa discusión, no entendían como Sesshomaru era capaz de decir aquellas cosas a alguien que no conocía.

-estas acá para meterte por los ojos a mis padres, con la escusa del bebe los quereos comprar igual que lo hizo esa-apuntando a Kikio-que se le metió por los ojos a al idiota de mi hermano, seguramente motivada por la fortuna...-

Plaffff. Sesshomaru no pudo seguir hablando ya que una mano se estrello en su cara -puedo aguantar que me digas lo que quieras total me voy a defender pero no pienso permitir que te metas con mi hermana. El que vos seas un amargado, frio, desalmado y calculador no quiere decir que los demás sean igual. Que a vos solamente te quieran por tu dinero por que otra cosa no puedes ofrecer no quiere decir que con tu hermano pase lo mismo.- dijo esto escupiendo cada palabra en su rostro. Todos quedaron totalmente sorprendidos. Nunca nadie había enfrentado así a Sesshomaru.

No podía creer que esta niña, si por que era una niña, le haya pegado y encima dicho todo eso. -nunca en tu vida vuelvas a pegarme-dijo mirándola con odio.

-y tu nunca vuelvas a meterte con mi hermana-devolviéndole la mirada.

-Sesshomaru, ya basta. Te dije que no te metas con ella-dimo Inu

-tú no te metas que es entre esta y yo-

-SESSHOMARU TAISHO. Discúlpate ya con las dos-dimo Inu no.

-lo lamento padre pero no podre complacerte esta vez. Y ahora te aviso que yo me hare cargo del nuevo restaurant-

-eso que quiere decir?-pregunto Kag.

-en el nuevo local vas a trabajar vos y supuestamente estaría yo al mando-dijo Kikio.

-entonces el...-

-si yo seré tu jefe directo querida-

-ósea que tendré que verte la cara todos los días?-

-si y te aseguró que no duraras ni una semana-dijo en susurro para que nadie escuche.

-yo..yo..yo-

-estas nerviosa?-

-yo me..-y no pudo terminar ya que todo se volvió negro y el suelo comenzó a desaparecer de sus pies y luego nada.

-KAGOMEEE!-dijeron todos. Pero esta no llego a tocar el suelo ya que unos fuertes brazos la agarraron antes de llegar a él.

-córranse de mi camino-les dijo a Inuyasha y Kikio y se dirigió al sofá.-madre, di que llamen a un medico por favor-

-esto es tu culpa-decía con rencor Kikio-sabiendo que esta embarazada te pusiste a decirle todas esas cosas-así esta hizo lo que su hijo le pidió.

El peliplata no contesto se limito solo a mirarla.

-el medico esta en camino, pero no se preocupen es normal en su estado.-

-si lo se, pero realmente no ah estafo bien últimamente. Creí que acá estaría mas tranquila.-

-lo estará querida, por que esto no se repetirá. Verdad Sesshomaru?-dijo Inu no

-si padre.-pero que se va se va pensó Sessho(por que tan malo)

A los minutos Kag comenzó a reaccionar, ya que le pusieron alcohol con algodón en la nariz.-que paso?-pregunto desorientada.

-nada solo te desmayaste. El medico ya viene-

-oh, perdón yo no quiero causar tantas molestias-

-no te preocupes querida, no molestas. Vamos a tu cuarto así te atiende allí el medico.-

-bueno vamos. Hermana ven conmigo.-

Así las tres fueron a la habitación, ya en ella Kag se cambio de ropa y se acostó. Al ratito llego el medico y la reviso les dijo que es normal en su estado y que evite cualquier tipo de estrés y malos momentos como discusiones o casas así. Le receto unas vitaminas y mando a hacer análisis para ver que todo valla bien con el embarazo.

-querida ya escuchaste al medico, evita los malos momentos. No prestes atención a lo que dice Sesshomaru suele ser mas tranquilo, realmente no sé que le paso-

-no se preocupe señora, le diré quien es el padre de mi hijo y por qué estoy aquí sin el. No quiero que piensen tan mal de mí-

-no hace falta, dímelo cuando te sientas preparada-

-quiero contarle ahora y a usted.-

-bueno, si es lo que decidiste.-

-bueno, empiezo con decirle que fue hecho con amor...-y así le conto todo lo ocurrido con Kouga.

-querida cuanto siento que te hallan hecho eso. Puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites.-

-gracias! Ahora me puedo quedar con mi hermana por favor.-

-si no te preocupes, me retiro-

-estas bien Kag?-

-ai Kikio, es tan difícil-dijo llorando-si el estuviera conmigo y no me hubiera engañado este(refiriéndose a Sessho) nunca me trataría así.-

-ai Kag, sé que va a ser difícil y en tu camino se van a cruzar varios con ese tipo de pensamientos pero tu vas a poder superarlos como hoy. Y para eso estaré yo a tu lado.-dijo abrazándola.

Kag siguió llorando un tiempo y luego quedo dormida. Mientras tanto en otra habitación y peliplateado se encontraba pensando muy enojado-maldita niña, quien se cree para hablarme así. A mi Sesshomaru Taisho al que todos temen pero no esta niña hasta se atrevió a golpearme-pensaba mientras se tocaba la mejilla, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta que se abría bruscamente.

-oye tu. Porque le hablaste así? Quien te crees que eres?-dijo furioso.

-hermano por que tan molesto?-dijo sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

-por que me preguntas! Quien rayos te crees para tratar a la gente como si fuera un trapo de piso?-gritaba Inuyasha.

-solo le dije sus verdades a esa mocosa desvergonzada-

-encima te metiste con mi prometida! Te lo advertí, no te metas con ninguna de las dos. Y desiste con trabajar directamente con ella. No lo voy a permitir.-

-tu y quien mas va a impedir que maneje el nuevo establecimiento?-

-yo-dijo una tercera voz entrando en el cuarto.

-padre.-

-hijo no te estas comportando correctamente. Deja en paz a esa chica.-

-no puedo permitir que trabaje con nosotros. No sabemos en que términos vino aquí. Puede traer problemas con ella-

-eso lo sabremos mas adelantes y si trae problemas ella va a saber solucionarlos. Te enfrentó a ti.-

-si hermanito nos dejo a todos sorprendidos.-

-Kikio va a manejar el nuevo restaurant. Y es mi última palabra.-

-muy bien y yo voy a supervisar su trabajo y no quiero un por respuesta.-dijo serio-si quiere mi respeto que lo gane-

-déjala en paz hijo-así salieron de la habitación de Sessho.

-lo lamento padre, pero nadie se mete conmigo y se va sin sufrir las consecuencias- dijo el peliplateado a la nada.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación una azabache abría sus lindos ojos marrones y pensaba – por que se abra comportado así conmigo si ni me conoce, por eso se tiene merecido todo lo que hice y dije. Aunque con esto me metí en problemas con mi jefe, jejeje. Creo se ponen las cosas muy difíciles. Pero como me llamo Kagome Higurashi que conmigo no se mete nadie! –

Bueno hasta acá este capitulo, no los puedo hacer mas largo disculpen, me reí haciendo este capitulo, nose ustedes. Gracias a la que me leen **Faby Sama, Sasunaka doki, Angeline- dbz, **con sus comentarios me ayudan a seguir! Y aquello que leen y no comentan también! Gracias! Espero este sea de su agrado! Sin mas que decir su amiga

**Soldenoche -.-**


	8. Chapter 8

Promesas rotas

Los personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomo prestado para crear esta locura sin fines de lucro. Espero les guste. Acá el capi.

Capitulo 7

-lo lamento padre, pero nadie se mete conmigo y se va sin sufrir las consecuencias- dijo el peliplateado a la nada.

Un nuevo día llego, la azabache abría lentamente sus ojos cuando el despertador comenzó a sonar, eran las 7 de la mañana, lo último que deseaba era levantarse pero debía cumplir con sus nuevas obligaciones. Así que lentamente se levanto, se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, al terminar se vistió con un pantalón azul, camisa mangas cortas blancas y unas sandalias negras de tacón medio, recogió su cabello en una cola alta, se vio al espejo y bajo a desayunar. Al llegar al comedor allí se encontraban Isazoy, Inuyasha y Kikio tanto Sesshomaru como Inutashio ya se habían ido a trabajar temprano.

-buenos días hermana. Como te sientes hoy?-

-buen día a todos. Perfectamente, estoy para una nueva pelea. Jajja-

-recuerda que debes tener discusiones-intervino Isazoy.

-si lo se, no se preocupe. Solo bromeaba-dijo sonriendo.

-bueno querida cuñada, desayuna que en un rato salimos así conoces donde vas a trabajar-

-ok, estoy muy nerviosa y el resto del personal ya fue elegido?-

-si ya están todos, hoy los conocerás-

.estoy realmente emocionada!- diciendo esto termino de desayunar.-ya estoy lista-dijo apareciendo con sus cosas.

-muy bien señoritas, nos vamos- salieron a la entrada de la casa donde estaba aparcado su auto un lindo Audi color negro-suban bellas damas-mientras abría la puerta.

-gracias-dijeron las hermanas al mismo tiempo. El viaje fue muy divertido, Inu y Kikio le mostraban todo a Kag y le contaban algunas historias de dichos lugares. Hasta que se estacionaron en la entrada de un enorme y hermoso edificio con un cartel que decía restaurant "LUNA DE MEDIANOCHE" el sabor del amor.

-wuuoo, es enorme y hermoso. Y el nombre te invita a entrar. Vamos a comer acá?-dijo Kag.

Inu y Kikio se vieron de reojo -la verdad no vamos a comer acá ya que esa cerrado, aunque si vamos a entrar.-dijo Inu.

-como vamos a entrar si esta cerrado (esta Kag mas lenta _._)-

-Kag, acá es donde trabajaras. Bah trabajaremos-esta vez hablo Kikio.

-pero como? No se llaman restaurant Shikon los de su cadena?-

-muy bien, si se llaman así. Este es distinto porque lo hicimos por Kikio, para que pueda manejar uno ella misma y el nombre lo elijo ella-decía mientras caminaban a la entrada del restaurant.

-Hola sr Inuyasha, Sra. Kikio, srita.-dijo un hombre grande aunque con mucha cara de bueno, mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Hola Jenji, ella es Kagome, la nueva chef-dijo apuntando a Kag-y él es Jenji el jefe de seguridad-apuntando a Jenji.

-hola Jenji. Un gusto conocerte-dijo Kag ofreciendo su mano, gesto que le fue correspondido.

-el gusto es mio y será un placer trabajar con Ud.-

Entro en el restaurant, quedo asombrada por lo grande y elegante que era. Había cuatro ventanales que daban a la calle, todo adornado con flores, en el centro colgaba una araña dorada con unas lámparas que aparentaban ser velas, poseía dos pisos, mas en el fondo había un pequeño jardín artificial que creaba el ambiente perfecto para dos enamorados.

-esto es realmente hermoso, no creo estar a la altura para trabajar aquí.-

-no te preocupes Kag te acostumbraras no es tan complicado como parece-

-ojala, no te quiero dejar mal.-

-bien niñas dejen de hablar, Kag ven conmigo tengo que presentarte a alguien-

-bueno vamos Inuyasha-

-ven, ella es Sango-presentándole a una chica alta, cabello castaño el cual lo llevaba en una cola alta, ojos negros, mirada dulce.

-hola Sango, un gusto conocerte-

-ella será tu ayudante principal. Sango ella es Kagome, será la jefa en la cocina-

-hola Kagome el gusto es mio. Sera un placer trabajar con vos-

-él es Miroku, esposo de Sango y jefe de mozos-mientras presentaba a joven alto cabello largo recogido en una coleta, ojos azules muy atractivo pero no le llamo la atención.

-un gusto Miroku, les pido a los dos que me tengan paciencia hasta que me adapte.-

-el gusto es mio señorita Kagome, y puede contar con nosotros para lo que necesite.-dijo abrazando a su mujer.

-vamos a ver la cocina? Te va a encantar- dijo Kikio

-bueno vamos-al llegar quedo realmente sorprendida, sabia que debía ser grande, pero era enorme, majestuosa, realmente perfecta. Era su sueño hecho realidad.

-veo que estas conociendo el establecimiento.-dijo una voz desde la puerta

-si porque? Le molesta?-contesto Kagome.

-no en lo absoluto, grábatela bien en la memoria por que no duraras mucho acá.-

-bien eso lo veremos señor Sesshomaru-

-me estas desafiando?-

-yo no, jamás-dijo de manera sarcástica-como va a pensar eso de mi? Cierto usted piensa muchas cosas sobre mi.-

-si las pienso por algo será-

-si por que es un hombre de mente cerrada que nunca se debe haber enamorado, por que trata a los que si lo hicieron como si fuera el peor de los pecados, un daño irreparable. Sabe yo creo que usted siete envidia de los que aman, no mas bien de los que algunas vez fueron amados-

-creo que te estas saliendo del tema-

-si puede ser, pero ese odio que usted siente hacia mi hace que todo gire alrededor del mismo tema.-

-estas equivocada, yo no te odio.-

-no se nota-

-no solo siento vergüenza de tener a alguien tan descarada en mi empresa-

-Sesshomaru creo que te estas pasando-

-tu no te metas Sango-

-oye tu no le hables así a mi mujer-

-solo te advierto algo-dijo mirando a Kag- nadie escúchame bien, nadie se mete conmigo y sale ileso-

-me esta amenazando?-dijo parándosele en frente, aunque era mucho mas alto que ella.

-no te voy a matar ni hacer ningún daño físico, eso tenlo seguro. No soy un matón. Pero te arrepentirás de haber venido aquí.-

-no te tengo miedo-y el se fue.

-lindo enemigo te buscaste-dijo Sango.

-es que no quiere tener una mujer embarazada trabando aquí, pero nose en realidad por que tanto odio-

-estas embarazada?-dijeron al mismo tiempo Sango y Miroku.

-ehh, jejej si lo estoy-

-ai que lindo, te felicito!-la abrazo Sango.

-gracias-correspondiendo el abrazo.

-creo que tu y yo seremos buenas amigas-

-yo también lo creo-

-felicidades señorita Kagome-

-gracias Miroku-

-el padre vino contigo?-

-no-dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza y sus ojos perdían el brillo característico en ella.

-disculpa no quise que te pongas mal-

-tranquila Sango tu no tienes la culpa-

-cuando quieras hablarlo cuentas conmigo-

-gracias-

-me sorprende como tu hermana enfrenta a Sesshomaru-susurro Inu a su prometida

-ella es muy fuerte, y no va permitir que nadie le pase por encima-

-realmente la admiro, hasta a mi me cuesta enfrentarlo-

-ella es así, defiende lo justo. Y aunque le hayan roto el corazón defiende el amor-

La tarde paso tranquila sin problemas, ni ningún tipo de interrupciones. Kagome se encargo de conocer la cocina toda la tarde, decidieron que el próximo sábado seria la gran inauguración de "LUNA DE MEDIANOCHE".

…...

Mientras tanto en otro lado del mundo una pareja peleaba, mas bien una lloraba y rogaba y el hacia caso omiso a sus suplicas.

-por favor no mas, no me pegues mas-lloraba ella tirada en el piso

-maldición todo a sido tu culpa-gritaba el

-no lo hago mas, pero por favor. Mi bebe-mientras cubría su vientre.

-es mio también por si se te olvida-mientras le metía una piña en el rostro.

-no mas por favor-lloraba-no mas-y se desmayo por tanto llorar.

-eres una inútil-mientras apretaba su puño-juro que te voy a encontrar y te vas a arrepentir de a verte ido sin mi permiso.

….

La semana transcurrió tranquila, Sesshomaru seguía insultando a Kag cada vez que podía, le puso mil y una trabas cada vez que presentaba un plato, por que ya que era la inauguración y se encargaría de lo se serviría esa noche. Kag perdió la cuenta de los platos que preparo y se los rechazo por que según el era demasiado corriente para su restaurant, ella ya estaba realmente cansada tenia ganas de tirarle todo por la cabeza. Hasta que un día el ultimo día para ser exacto.

-como va la presentación de los platos hijo-

-un desastre, uno peor que otro (aunque ni él lo creyera)-

-de verdad hijo, me cuesta creerlo- conociendo a su hijo sabia que lo hacia apropósito.

-dudas de mi padre-

-no hijo, pero me gustaría probar-

-no será necesario padre-

-insisto-

-realmente padre no hace falta-ya no sabia que decir, por el sabia que los platos de Kagome eran exquisitos, pero su orgullo no le permitía aceptarlo.

-la llamas tu o yo?-

-ya la llamo-no le quedaba mas remedio tendría que llamarla y su padre estaría mas que encantado con lo preparado.

-me llamo señor-dijo apareciendo Kagome.

-si mi padre quiere que le prepares un plato-

-si ya lo preparo-dijo emocionada, pues sabia que ahora si le aprobarían su plato.-ya tengo casi listo uno-y corrió a la cocina.

Minutos después-esto esta realmente estupendo, exquisito.-miro a Kagome-realmente eres magnifica-

-gracias señor Inu No-

-de nada hija, lo mereces. Esto será realmente un éxito-dándole a su hijo-prueba-

-esta bien-dijo fríamente y se fue.

-tranquila hija, es muy orgulloso y eso es lo mejor que te pudo decir-

-no se preocupe-

-debes descansar para mañana-

-si señor- así se marcharon del lugar, antes claro Kagome se encargo de que todo quede en perfecto estado.

La gran noche llego, la gran inauguración. Esa noche fueron invitados muchos empresarios, gente con gran reputación, luego se abriría al público.

Bueno hasta acá llegamos, me retrase un poco pero es el trabajo me vuelve loca. Gracias a las que me leen y las que comentan, gracias a uds me inspiro a seguir.. gracias, sin mas que decir me despido.

**SOLDENOCHE **


	9. Chapter 9

Promesas rotas

Primero y principal los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Rumio yo solo los utilizo para crear esta loca historia.

Ahora lo otro importante, lamento mucho el atraso pero es que con el trabajo me queda muy poco tiempo, trabajo en un supermercado importante y esta época de fiestas trabajamos el doble y cuando llego a casa estoy realmente muy cansada. Sepan disculparme. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, gracias por todos sus comentarios y las que leen y no comentan igual gracias también! Ahora si los dejo con el próximo capítulo.

Capítulo 8

El día de la inauguración llego. Kagome se encontraba realmente nerviosa, no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar los empresarios invitados. Sesshomaru por otro lado no veía la hora de que todo termine y que al menos uno de los empresarios desprecie la comida de la azabache.

La noche llego y "sol de medianoche" abrió sus puertas, uno a uno fueron llegando los empresarios. Kag se encontraba en la cocina muy concentrada en su trabajo. En eso Inu No entra.

-tranquila querida, todo saldrá a la perfección. Lo que haces es realmente fantástico- dijo mirándola de una manera que le transmitía paz.

-gracias señor, hare mi mejor esfuerzo-

-no espero menos de ti niña-dijo saliendo de la cocina.

Los pedidos comenzaron a llegar, se encargó de prepararlos, con su amiga y ayudante hicieron todo perfecto, también se encontraban varios cocineros más que trabajaban gustosamente con Kagome.

En el salón principal todos se dedicaron a probar la comida, quedaron en absoluto silencio mientras dejaban sus cubiertos en la mesa. En el rostro de Sesshomaru apareció una sonrisa arrogante la cual desapareció en cuanto uno de los empresarios hablo.

-esto es realmente...mmm como lo digo-rascándose la cabeza-ah ya se, fantástico-

-fabuloso-dijo otro

-exquisito, hecho por dioses-decía otro y así todos.

-queremos conocer al chef, debe ser alguien mayor, por que parecen hecho por manos que obtuvieron un gran conocimiento a través de los años-termino diciendo uno de los empresarios.

Sesshomaru quedo de piedra al escuchar esto, sabía que la azabache lo hacía bien pero no creyó que vallan a quedar así por lo hecho por ella y ahora cuando la vean quedarían realmente sorprendidos. Sin pensarlo más se dirigió a la cocina.

-oye tú. Ven te necesitan en el comedor-dijo sin mirarla pero dando a entender que llamaba a Kagome.

-yo tengo nombre y es Kagome. Q ver si lo entiendes. Y por qué me llaman?-

-te dije que vengas. Vos sabrás porque-diciendo esto dio media vuelta y se fue.

-aggggh como no lo soporto-se arregló un poco y se fue.-vamos a ver para que me llaman.-

Cuando Kag llego a la puerta Sesshomaru hablo -señores, les presento a nuestra chef Kagome Higurashi- se hizo a un lado dejando que todos la vean.

Todos quedaron realmente sorprendidos era más joven de lo que imaginaron y no solo eso era hermosa -estupendo-dijeron mientras comenzaban a aplaudir.

-gracias _._- mientras sus cachetes se ponían colorados. Y más nerviosa estaba al ver que el lugar estaba lleno de periodistas, se limitó solo a saludar cordialmente.

-bien querida. Sabía que sería un éxito,-dijo Inu No.

-gracias señor-

-Kag! Muy bien hermana! Sos la mejor-decía muy emocionada Kikio mientras la abrazaba.

-si me disculpan volveré a la cocina-dicho esto se fue.

Uno de los empresarios quedo hipnotizado por su belleza. Se juró a si mismo que esa chica seria suya porque a el nadie lo rechazaba (a Kag todavía no se le nota la panza). Con ese pensamiento se dirigió a la cocina.

-hola, buenas noches-dijo el empresario.

-buenas noches, usted no puede estar aquí señor. Se puede lastimar-dimo saliendo a su encuentro Miroku.

-si lo sé. Pero necesito hablar con la señorita Kagome. Podría decirle que venga-

-para que quiere hablar con ella?-

-eso no es de su interés. Solo con ella lo hablare-

-que sucede Miroku?-pregunto su esposa.

-nada. Solo este señor que necesita hablar con Kag.-

-voy a buscarla.-dijo mirándolo raro y dejándolos solos

Llendo al fondo de la cocina -Kag, un hombre quiere hablar contigo. Pero para serte sincera me da mala espina-

-quién es? Por qué mala espina?-decía preocupada mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-es uno de los empresarios. Mala espina porque se lo conoce por ser unos de los hombres más traicioneros que hay.-

-no te preocupes amiga. No creo que me quiera hacer algo.-dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

-hola soy Kagome, y Ud.?-saludo amablemente. Mientras lo observaba era un hombre alto, cuerpo atlético, cabello negro medio largo el cual lo llevaba en una coleta. Bastante guapo, pero había algo en su mirada que provocaba escalofríos.

-hola soy Naraku. Es un placer conocerla.-

-en que puedo ayudarlo sr Naraku?-

-no me digas sr, puedes tutearme. Te quería invitar a cenar esta noche para hablar y conocernos un poco -

-no puedo, tengo planes y aparte no salgo con desconocidos-

-puedes posponer tus planes y venir conmigo-dimo poniéndose más serio.

-realmente no deseo posponerlos.- se mostraba fuerte, pero por dentro temblaba como una hoja realmente le dio miedo ese hombre.

-me estas rechazando querida?-pregunto muy molesto.

-mmm creo que si.-

-mira querida, a mí nadie me rechaza y tú no serás la excepción. Así que si hoy no pues mañana vendré por ti y no acepto u no por respuesta.-diciendo esto dio media vuelta y se fue.

-*.* que bicho le pico a este?-pensaba Kag rascándose la cabeza.

-Kag, estas bien? Que paso? Que quería?- decía una muy preocupada Sango.

-tranquila estoy bien, no pasó nada. Solo quería invitarme a salir-

-y que le dijiste?-

-pues es obvio. Le dije que no. Y creo que no le gusto mi respuesta-

-dijiste no? Wuooo esa es mi amiga! Que te dijo?-

-me dijo que a el nadie le dice no y yo no sería la excepción. Y que mañana va a venir por mí-

-no quiero que salgas con él, es un hombre muy peligroso. Tiene muy mala fama.-

-no te preocupes no tengo pensado salir con el-

-y cómo vas a hacer mañana para rechazarlo?-

-nace, lo pensare esta noche-

-bueno vamos a terminar de trabajar así nos vamos a disfrutar la noche.-

-me parece buena idea, jaja- así ambas fueron a terminar con lo suyo hasta que llegó la hora de marcharse.

Ya era media noche y las chicas estaban listas Miroku e Inuyasha las esperaban a la salida.

-chicas por fin salen- decía un sonriente Inuyasha.

-están muy lindas, valió la pena la espera-decía esta vez Miroku. Sango tenía una calza de cuero negra con un top rojo y una camisa estilo musculosa arriba, Kikio un vestido negro al cuerpo que apenas le tapaba el trasero y Kag un vestido azul ajustado en la parte de arriba y suelto abajo con la espalda descubierta.

-ustedes tampoco están nada mal-dijo Kikio. Inuyasha llevaba puesto un jean negro con una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados y Miroku igual solo que su camisa era color negra.

-tú piensas irte así Kikio?-decía un celoso Inuyasha.

-si mi amor. Me queda feo?-preguntaba mientras daba la vuelta.

-no estas hermosa, peo es muy corto ese vestido.-

-no pasa nada, sabes que me arreglo así para ti-dijo y lo beso y depaso lo convenció.

Todos hablando y riendo partieron rumbo a una discoteca, allí se instalaron en una mesa, pidieron sus tragos excepto Kag que sola la dejaron tomar algún refresco y siguieron hablando.

-sabes quien vino a invitar a salir a Kag hoy?-

-quien fue Sango?-

-Naraku, te acuerdas de el Kikio?-

-como no acordarme si me volvió loca hasta que Inuyasha l dimo que yo era su prometida. Me imagino que dijiste no! No Kag?-

-si le dije que no. Pero me dijo que igual vendría por mi mañana. Y yo no quiero me dio miedo.. _._-

-no te preocupes yo me encargo de el mañana, ahora disfrutemos!- así paso toda la noche, bailaron rieron Kag se divirtió como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Llegaron a la casa a la madrugada, todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas camas y se durmieron el acto.

-ai que lindo día!- se despertaba una bella azabache -mmm quiero banana con dulce de leche, le pediré a Kaede!-se lavó, dio una ducha rápido, se arregló y fue hasta la cocina.

-hola niña, despertaste temprano hoy!-

-eh sí, es que tengo muchas ganas de comer banana con dulce de leche.-

-así que un antojo eh! Quédate quietita que ya te lo preparo.-pasaron 5 min y la azabache tenia lo que tanto quería al frente de sus ojos.

-ai gracias-se lo termino en un seg.-estaba delicioso!-

-de nada pequeña, lo que necesites sabes que me lo podes pedir-

...

En otro lado del mundo, para ser exactos Japón, una ambulancia se dirigía q gran velocidad hacia el hospital más cercano. Dentro llevaban a una chica colorada muy golpeada.

-chicos apúrense, esta chica está muy mal. Igual por lo que veo su vientre no recibió ningún golpe.-hablaba un paramédico mientras revisaba a la chica.

-sí señor. Pero qué clase de bestia le abra hecho esto. Señor ya sabe su nombre?-pregunto otro paramédico.

-todavía no. Revisa sus pertenencias.-ordeno.

-si ya los reviso-soco los papeles de su cartera-se llama Ayame Toyido-

-muy bien, en cuanto lleguemos le avisamos a la policía para que busque a sus familiares-

-ya llegamos-dijo el conductor. Bajaron volando de la ambulancia y la llevaron al interior del hospital. La atendieron lo más rápido posible. Determinaron que tenía fractura de muñeca, varios hematomas en su rostro, brazos, estaba anémica, deshidratada y bajo peso, pero por suerte su vientre no sufrió ningún golpe y se encontraba en perfecto estado, solo Ayame debía recuperarse.

-qué sucedió?-pregunto un policía al paramédico.

-recibimos una llamada de parte de los vecinos, parece que estaba encerrada hace varios días y hasta ahora logro escapar, cuando llegamos estaba inconsciente. Otros policías han quedado investigando en el lugar.-explico el paramédico.

-muy bien, resolveremos este caso. Cuando la chica despierte nos avisan para poder hacerle unas preguntas. -

-señor, ya localizamos a la familia. Vienen en camino-aviso un oficial a su superior.

-MALDICION esta se escapó.-decía un muy enojado Kouga.-me tendré que ir de aquí, esta me va a denunciar. Y encima todavía no puedo con Kogome- Koga se estaba quejando cuando vio un periódico del extranjero.

"La apertura del nuevo restaurant de la familia Taisho fue todo un éxito, pero lo mejor de la noche fue la presentación de su nueva chef. Realmente una gran cocinera y muy hermosa, la cual resulta ser la hermana menor de la prometida de Inuyasha Taisho, Kikio Higurashi, se formara pareja entre ella y el serio de Sesshomaru?" con la nota había una foto en la cual estaba Kagome al lado de Sesshomaru con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-te encontré pequeña Kagome, tu no serás de nadie solo mía. Mía y de nadie más-

Espero que les haya gustado, un enorme beso su amiga

**Soldenoche**


	10. Chapter 10

**Promesas rotas**

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen si no a la gran Rumiko.. Solo los utilice para crear esta historia..

Ahora si perdón por el gran retraso, tratare de evitarlo! No me maten, espero les guste..

**Capítulo 9**

Kagome estaba muy nerviosa, se acercaba la hora de salir y ese desagradable hombre vendría a buscarla. Pensaba y pensaba una manera de deshacerse de él y no sabía qué hacer. No quería decirle que estaba embarazada por que le daba miedo su reacción y la de Sesshomaru.

Por fin llego la noche y ese nombre llego,-hola buenas noches. Busco a Kagome.-

-para que la buscas?-dijo un hombre apareciendo atrás de él.

-Inuyasha. Eso no es de tu incumbencia-

-te dime muy claro que no te metas con las mujeres de mi familia y negocio-

-que es de tu familia esta niña?-y quedo pensando-es hermana de a hermosa Kikio, no?-

-si es hermana de mi prometida y no permitiré que te le acerques-

-no me digas que queres a las hermanitas para vos- pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-no seas imbécil Naraku. Ya estas advertido deja a mi cuñada en paz.-

-Inuyasha. Que sucede?-

-nada Kag, este hombre ya se iba. Y no vendrá a molestarte más. Verdad Naraku?-

-es verdad, lamento haberte causado molestias- dijo a regañadientes, no le convenía que Inuyasha decida cancelar los negocios con su empresa. -me la pagaras Taisho. Esa chica será mía cueste lo que cueste-pensó este mientras se iba.

-no te preocupes Kag, todo está bien-

-gracias Inu. Realmente no sabía cómo deshacerme de el-

Después de este inconveniente Naraku no volvió a aparecer por allí. De esto ya había pasado 4 meses, lo que quiere decir es que Kag está de 6 meses. Su panza ya se nota bastante, ya no lo puede esconder. Aunque sus amigos de su estado.

Era una tranquila tarde en la que ella iba llegando al restaurant. Sesshomaru se encontraba en la oficina trabajando cuando siente que tocan la puerta.

-pase-dice con su tono frio.

-hola Sesshomaru venía a pedirte permiso para mañana llegar un poco tarde. Es que tengo que hacerme una ecografía.-

-está bien, no hay problema- no entendía por qué pero ya no le molestaba tanto como antes la presencia de cierta azabache. En cambio le gustaba el bulto que crecía en su vientre.

-gracias eres muy amable.-

-necesitas algo más?-

-no gracias.-

-bueno entonces retírate de mi oficina-la presencia de esta chica lo ponía muy nervioso pero nunca se lo iba a demostrar.

-ai que mal genio, jajajaja. Bueno me voy. Adiós, nos vemos- ellos ya se llevaban bien, no perfectamente pero almenos no se mataban cada vez que se veían.

Kag se fue acomodar un par de cosas. Sesshomaru recordó que olvido algo en su auto. Todo sucedió muy rápido, Kag subió a una escalera a buscar algo que quedo arriba de un mueble y ella no llegaba, ya arriba se le resbalo un pie y callo para atrás. Lo unido que pensó fue en proteger su pequeño vientre, cerró fuerte sus ojos y espero la caída. Sesshomaru al ver que la azabache resbalaba de la escalera corrió a sujetarla, no pensó en nada más que protegerla. Kag nunca sintió la caída, en cambio sintió unos fuertes brazos que la sujetaban al abrir sus ojos se encontró con la mirada dorada que tanto le llamo la atención cuando llego a ese país. Sesshomaru no supo cómo hizo para llegar pero agradeció a quien sea que lo allá ayudado. Y cuando unos pequeños brazos en su cuello y que lagrimas mojaban su camisa sintió un calor crecer en su pecho, una calidez que jamás había sentido. No sabía cómo reaccionar, solo sabía que debía proteger a esa azabache y ese sentimiento de protección no le estaba agradando.

Al saberse salvada x Sesshomaru lo primero que se le cruzo en la cabeza era abrazarlo, las lágrimas vinieron solas. Se sentiría siempre agradecida con él, quien sabe lo que hubiera pasado con su bebe si caía.

-gracias, gracias. Me salvaste, nos salvaste. Nose como agradecerte- decía mientras permanecía abrazada a él.

-que hacías ahí arriba?-dijo serio, no le gustaba que le agradezcan.

-tenía que sacar algo. Y si vos no hubieras llegado-volvía a llorar.

-ya no llores. Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer no siempre estaré para salvarte. Debes cuidarte.-la regaño él.

-ya lo sé. Es que no había nadie que me ayude-

-me lo hubieras pedido a mí. Molestas por todo siempre, por algo más no me iba hacer nada-

-es que no te quería molestar. Gracias, no sé cómo agradecértelo.-

-cuídate, es lo mejor que podes hacer. Ahora me tengo que ir-realmente se sentía muy nerviosa en presencia de ella.

-que me sucede, nunca me había pasado esto, es una sensación muy extraña. No tengo que permitir que esto siga pasando. Nunca voy a admitirlo para los demás pero tengo la leve sospecha de que tengo miedo. Si yo Sesshomaru Taisho tengo miedo- Sessho se sorprendió al llegar a esta conclusión. No quería pensar más por llegaba a conclusiones que no le agradaban en lo absoluto.

Cuando la tarde llego sus compañeros también lo hicieron. Kag les contó lo sucedido y todos quedaron realmente sorprendidos por lo que hizo Sesshomaru, es decir, sabían que no era capaz de dejar que alguien se lastime si él estaba cerca se hacia el malo pero no era en realidad, sino por todo lo él dijo jamás creyeron que él se preocuparía por ella. Y a la vez todos la retaron y le hicieron prometer que jamás lo volvería a hacer.

Después de los meses que desapareció Naraku volvió a aparecer esa tarde pero realmente no estaba preparado para le sorpresa que recibiría.

-hola, pueden llamar a la señorita Kagome- dijo de mala manera.

-de parte de quien!?-dijo una de las meseras.

-de Naraku. Ella sabrá quien es.-

-lo sabemos todas y ella no recibe su visita.-dijo firme la chica.

-dije..-la tomo del brazo y se acercó a su oído-que la llames. No me importa lo que digas-y la soltó de manera violenta.

-no lo hare-decía mientras se sobaba el brazo.

-te dije-acercándose a ella.

-que sucede aquí? Que le hizo-viendo como la mesera se cubría el brazo.

-nada se lo merece por insolente. Como estas Kagome?-

-como que por insolente. Tú no tienes derecho en tratar a la gente como se te plazca.-ya se encontraba muy enojada, termino de acercase a él.

-estas...-mirando con asombro su vientre-embarazada?-

-si lo estoy. Y lo mejor es que se retires del lugar-

-quien es el padre? Exijo una respuesta-

-Ud. no eres nadie para exigirme algo a mí. Mi vida no es de su incumbencia-

-mira niña, a mí nadie me habla asi- decia mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

-creí haberte dicho que te metieras con mi cuñada-

-Inuyasha, gracias por venir-decía aliviada Kagome.

-creo que mejor me retiro-dijo nervioso Naraku

-esto ahora sí que no quedara así - dijo mientras Naraku se marchaba del lugar. -Kag, estas bien? -

-si Inu gracias, realmente te agradezco ese hombre me da mucho miedo.-

-no te preocupes, hablare con mi padre al respecto. No te volverá a molestar. Y cambiando de tema me entere lo que sucedió esta mañana, están bien?-

-gracias. Si estamos bien gracias a Sesshomaru.-

-me alegro pero no vuelvas a hacer esas estupideces. Por vas a matarnos de un infarto.-

-ok ok lo prometo. Jajaja-

...

Mientras tanto en una casa en Japón una chica se encontraba con su familia con un hermoso bebe en sus brazos, por suerte del padre en cuestión nada se sabía, luego de dejarla inconsciente en su última golpiza hacia ella desapareció. Era de suponer sabiendo que luego de eso su destino era la calle.

-Ayame, hija. Es muy hermoso mi nieto. Gracias por esta bendición.-

-madre gracias a ti por apoyarme con todo, desde que entere que estaba embarazada hasta la protección y ayuda que me dieron luego de lo de Kouga.-

-hija siempre que nos necesites nosotros estaremos. Por eso somos tu familia-decía mientras la abrazaba.

-gracias mama. Y tengo que hablar con Kagome, contarle todo lo que sucedió y rogarle su perdón-

-te perdonara, tiene un corazón muy noble esa niña.-

-si lo sé. Pero hay cosas difíciles de perdonar. Solo el tiempo lo dirá-

...

Inuyasha se encontraba en la oficina de su padre, el asunto que quería tocar no podía esperar.

-padre, debo hablar contigo. Es un asunto importante.-

-dime hijo, que me quieres decir?-

-es sobre Kagome y un socio tuyo. La está acosando, ya hable con el pero no me hizo caso y creo que deberías tomar cartas en el asunto-

-dime de quien se trata.-pregunto serio su padre.

-se trata de Naraku. No me gusta la actitud que tomo cuando vio a Kag embarazada. Se le acercaba de manera peligrosa, no sé qué hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera llegado-

-hablare con el-apretando el itercomunicador-Erin programa una reunión con Naraku.-

-sí señor, ya lo hago.-contesto su secretaria.

-en cuanto tenga la reunión con él te aviso que sucede-

-listo, no voy a permitir que lastime a ella también. A Kag la protegeré. Me voy padre, me espera mi prometida-

-bueno hijo, no te preocupes yo también la protegeré. Nos vemos en la cena.- y le dio un apretón de mano.

...

En el restaurant se encontraba todo muy tranquilo, demasiado podría decirse. La linda azabache se encontraba cantando muy feliz con la vida que tenía, con su embarazo. Ya por fin había logrado olvidar al padre de su hijo o hija ya que él bebe no se dejaba ver. La vida no podría ser más perfecta, solo faltaban su madre, hermano y abuelo.

-al fin te encuentro mi linda Kagome.-

Kag se dio la vuelta muy despacio al reconocer la voz del hombre que le hablaba -Kouga, que haces aquí?-

Bueno lo dejo hasta acá...un poco mala no.. Y perdón por actualizar hasta ahora. Es que tuve muchas complicaciones.. Ya empecé con el próximo, así que espero no tardar tanto..jjjajajaja.. Espero sus comentarios, criticas tratare de tomar en cuenta los consejos.. Gracias por leerme, bah mi historia que es un poco loca..jajaja..

Sin mas que decirles, un beso enorme a mis lectores..

**SOLDENOCHE**


	11. Chapter 11

**Promesas rotas**

Perdón, no pude actualizar antes. Mi cerebro no quería funcionar. Sé que no son escusas pero es verdad. Igual sé que no tengo perdón, no me maten por favor T.T.

Les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado, sino ya saben acepto críticas. De castigo recibo tranquila lo tomatazos.

Gracia por leerme! Besos enormes. Nos vemos al final… ahora a leer.

**Capítulo 9**

-al fin te encuentro mi linda Kagome.-

Kag se dio la vuelta muy despacio al reconocer la voz del hombre que le hablaba -Kouga, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-vine a visitarte, recordar viejos tiempos- decía mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella. Se encontraban separados por un mostrador, es decir, él no lograba ver el prominente embarazo de la azabache.

Kagome sentía miedo al verlo, se le erizo toda la piel por la manera en que el la veía, siempre cuando pensó en Kouga creyó que volvería a caer a sus pies, que recordaría lo vivido con él y sentiría dolor, pero no, ella sentía miedo algo en su interior le decía que se aleje -¿cómo supiste donde me encontraba?-

-hiciste muchas cosas buenas estando acá y los periódicos hablan mucho de ti y así fue como me entere donde estabas mi dulce Kagome. Ahora ven sentémonos a conversar. Arreglemos nuestras diferencias.-

-¿Diferencias? ¿Me estas cargando, Kouga? Vos me engañaste, Ayame espera un hijo tuyo.-

-ya no tengo nada que ver con ella, la deje hace mucho tiempo, no la aguante mas. No pude olvidarte en todo este tiempo.-

-¿Cómo que la dejaste?-dijo saliendo de su lugar. Tarde se dio cuenta de su error.

-¿Qué significa eso?- dijo apuntando su vientre.

-emm esto... Es un vientre con un bebe dentro.- mientras sujetaba su vientre en modo de protección.

-se perfectamente que tienes un bebe. Pero lo que quiero saber es ¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESO?- grito fuerte y se veía que estaba furioso. Kag realmente se asustó por su reacción.

-significa que voy a tener un hijo.-

-se puede saber ¿quién es el padre, de cuánto estas?-

-quien es el padre no te interesa y estoy de 5 meses-mintió Kag.

-¿tan fácil me olvidaste? Eras más rápida de lo que creía, y así y todo me hiciste una escena. SOS una perra embustera. Me querías hacer sentir culpable.-decía acercándose a ella.

-Kouga no te voy a permitir que me trates así. Vos ya no sos nadie en mi vida. Ándate por donde viniste-

-ahí me querida Kagome que equivocada estas. Yo soy parte de tu vida, nunca te voy a dejar. Así que dime YA QUIEN ES EL PADRE-

-no te diré nada-decía ella asustada, nunca creyó ver a Kouga en ese estado -vete de aquí, este es mi lugar de trabajo-

-no mi amada Kag, no me voy solo lo hare contigo.-

-nunca me iría con vos-

-Kag tú me amas, claro que vendrás conmigo-

-ya no te amo Kouga.-sentencio seria Kag.

-sí que me amas solo estas confundida. Ya verás en cuanto estemos juntos nuevamente recordaras lo que sentías por mi.-dijo acercándose a ella.

-no Kouga, debes entender lo nuestro termino. Tú me engañaste y yo por eso sufrí mucho pero lo supere.- se tensó al sentir tras suyo la pared, se dio cuenta que no tenía escapatoria.

-si perra veo como lo superaste. Te metiste con el primero que se te cruzo y te embarazaste-dijo mientras la sujetaba fuertemente del brazo -así es como me olvidaste, ¿ENCAMANDOTE CON OTRO, EH?-

-Kouga suéltame que me lastimas-ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

-no mi amor, esto no es nada a lo que pienso hacerte.-decía mientras apretaba fuertemente su trasero.

-no Kouga por favor no me hagas nada, estoy embarazada-suplicaba en medio del llanto.

-como si me importara-tirándola con fuerza al piso, ella cubrió rápidamente su vientre.

-Kouga, si alguna vez me amaste no nos hagas daño, por favor-

-no Kag, jamás te lastimaría. Solo quiero enseñarte a respetarme.-levantándola bruscamente del piso mientras le propinada una cachetada.

-no, no por favor. No le hagas daño a mi bebe.-llorando desconsoladamente.

-ese bebe no nacerá bombón, al menos con vida- se preparaba para comenzar a golpearla en el piso.

Kag cerro con fuerza sus ojos y cubrió su vientre, esperaba la llegada de los golpes pero estos nunca llegaron, en cambio sintió un fuerte golpe, el sonido de los vidrios romperse luego todo fue confuso para ella, temía abrir los ojos pero así lo hizo. Lo que vio la dejo sorprendida tanto que la llevo a perder el conocimiento no sin ante decir el nombre de su salvador -Sesshomaru- solo que el no logro escucharlo.

=Sesshomaru=

Regrese al restaurante porque había olvidado unos documentos, así que di la vuelta. Al llegar a la puerta escuche la voz de un hombre y el llanto desconsolado de una mujer. Lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue Kagome. Y sin dudarlo me dirigí al interior del restaurant, lo que vi me dejo sorprendido. La vi a ella tirada en el suelo sujetándose el vientre y a un tipo preparándose para golpearla. No lo podía permitir, esta mocosa lograba provocar en mí un instinto de protección que nunca sentí con alguien fuera de mi familia, me acerque al hombre y lo agarre del cuello de la camisa y lo arroje al otro lado choco con una mesa con copas. Me acerque a Kagome, se encontraba tirada en el suelo, sus ojos estaban hinchados, sus mejillas rojas por el llanto, pero lo que logro finalmente sacarme fue ver en su rostro los 5 dedos marcados y un hilo de sangre que caía de su boca. Me di vuelta dispuesto a ir a acabar con ese desgraciado que se atrevió a tocarla pero ya no estaba, el muy desgraciado huyo como un cobarde. Me acerque nuevamente a Kag, se encontraba inconsciente así que la tome en brazos en forma nupcial y la lleve al auto la llevaría a guardia, hay que contralar que este bien ella y él bebe. La senté en el lado del copiloto, le ajuste el cinturón y me dirigí rápidamente a mi lugar, maneje lo más rápido que pude cuidando de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco. Llegue a emergencia la cargue hasta la entrada -un médico ahora-

-señor que sucedió-pregunto una enfermera trayendo una camilla.

-un idiota la golpeo y ahora está desmayada y no reacciona-

-muy bien la llevaremos a revisar. Hay que ver que el vientre no haya recibido algún golpe.-mirando raro-¿usted sabe si recibió alguno?-

-no lo sé.-

-muy bien-

-llamare a mi familia y a la policia- penso y marco un número un su móvil-hola, padre.-

-hola hijo. ¿Por qué no viniste a la reunión?-pregunto enojado Inu no -padre, estoy en el hospital. Un hombre entro en el restaurant y golpeo a Kagome-

-¿cómo dices, ella está bien?-

-la están revisando en este momento. Avísele a su hermana. Voy a llamar a la policía-

-ok, le aviso y vamos para allá. Nos vemos hijo.-y colgó la llamada.

-hola, quiero hacer una denuncia.-

-hola, si dígame.-

-un hombre entro en mi restaurant y golpeo a una de mis empleadas. Supongo que quería robar.-

-muy bien dígame su nombre y donde se encuentra en este momento así le mando una unidad al lugar-

-Sesshomaru Taisho. Estoy en el hospital sengoku. Están checando a mi empleada su nombre es Kagome Higurashi en este momento se encuentra inconsciente.-

-muy bien señor Taisho, una unidad se dirigí hacia allá.-

-gracias.-y colgó la llamada.

=en 3ra persona=

15 minutos pasaron y llego la policía y la familia. Kikio lloraba por su hermana, estaba realmente preocupada.

-Sesshomaru, ¿qué paso?-pregunto angustiada Kikio.

-el señor Taisho-los tres Taisho miraron al hombre que les hablo.-Sesshomaru Taisho-recalco bien el nombre al ver que los tres lo miraron.

-soy yo-dijo el platinado-¿usted es?-

-soy el detective Bankotsu Shichinintai -dijo un hombre alto de ojos azules, cabello negro sujeto en una coleta, se notaba que era joven- y él es mi compañero Jakotsu Shichinintai, también mi hermano – un hombre de cabello negro, ojos negros, tenía una apariencia muy afeminada pero se notaba que era fuerte.

-un gusto oficiales-

-estamos aquí por el llamado realizado por Ud. Señor Taisho. Nos podría decir que paso.-

-bueno, yo volví al restaurant porque olvide unos documentos, al entre observe a un hombre maltratando físicamente a la chef la cual es parte de la familia al ser la hermana de la prometida de mi hermano. El hombre estaba dispuesto a seguir golpeándola en el suelo así que me acerque a defenderla y lo golpee, me acerque a ver el estado de Kagome y cuando me di vuelta el hombre ya no estaba.- dijo serio Sesshomaru.

-muy bien, nombre completo de la víctima.-

-Kagome Higurashi-

-¿reconoció al agresor señor Taisho?-

-no realmente no. Pero puedo describirlo, no con detalles pero algo puedo-

-dígame-

-hombre de piel trigueña, cabello negro lo usaba en una cola alta, más o menos 1.80, y si no me equivoco ojos azules- los detectives se miraron.

-corresponde a la descripción del hombre que estamos buscando-dijo Jakotsu.

-o por dios-lloro Kikio mientras abrazaba a Inuyasha que se encontraba a su lado.

-¿señorita Ud. sabe quién puede ser?-

-sí, se parece mucho a Kouga. El padre de su hijo-

En ese momento aparecía el doctor. -Familia de Higurashi. -

-somos nosotros. ¿Cómo está mi hermana doctor?-

-la paciente se encuentra estable, por suerte no sufrió ningún daño, ni ella ni él bebe. Solo fue más que nada el susto. Recién despertó y pide hablar con Sesshomaru. ¿Se encuentra aquí?-

-si soy yo- dijo acercándose a el-¿Esta seguro que me llama a mí y no a su hermana-

-sí. Pidió hablar con Ud.-

-muy bien. ¿Dónde está?-

-venga conmigo- y se fueron por el pasillo.

¿Y qué les pareció? A mí por mi parte me gusto como quedo. Gracias a todas/os por sus comentarios, de verdad eso es lo que más me inspira a seguir. Es súper emocionante saber que les gusta lo que hago. Gracias de verdad. Me inclino hacia ustedes.

Sin más que decir me despido. Beso enorme su amiga…

**SOLDENOCHE**


	12. Chapter 12

**Promesas rotas**

_Primero digo lo que es obvio, los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son de Rumiko solo los uso para hacer volar mi imaginación y crear esta simple historia sin fines de lucro._

_Segundo aclarar un error mío, en el capítulo anterior puse que era el capítulo 9 y en realidad es el 10. Repetí dos veces el mismo número de capitulo. _

_Bueno ahora les paso a agradecer el que lean mi simple historia, les agradezco todos sus comentarios, son la inspiración para que siga. Esta vez subí rápido porque estoy de vacaciones. Pero ya la semana que viene vuelvo a trabajar y dudo poder actualizar rápido. Les voy a agradecer la paciencia. Ahora si a leer. :3_

**Capítulo 11**

Sesshomaru siguió al doctor por el largo pasillo que lo llevaba a la habitación de la azabache, no pudo evitar mirar el lugar, todo era blanco tan blanco que si volaba una mosca la distinguirías en las paredes, había colgado cuadros de figuras abstractas de artistas desconocidos. Al nunca le gustaron los hospitales, los evitaba todo lo que fuera posible pero por ella llevaba horas allí y no le importaba tener que quedarse más. No entendía que era lo que le estaba sucediendo ni siquiera con sus antiguas novias se comportaba así, solo lo hacía si su madre estaba enferma. Luego investigaría lo que le sucedía, ahora había algo más importante. Entro a la habitación y la vio ahí en esa enorme cama, se veía tan frágil solo deseaba cuidarla pero su orgullo no le iba a permitir hacérselo saber.

Kagome al girar a mirar l puerta vio que era observada por un preocupado Sesshomaru. Lo había llamado por que creí que él se merecía una explicación por lo sucedido.

-Sesshomaru, ven acércate, siéntate aquí-dijo apuntándole un sillón al lado de su cama.

-¿Para qué me llamaste?-

-Lo hice por dos motivos, el primero es para agradecerte el que me hallas salvado, si no hubiera sido por ti no sé dónde estaría en este momento o que sería de mí y de mi bebe. Realmente te debo nuestras vidas, no sé cómo pagarte. -

-Hice lo que cualquiera en mi lugar hubiera hecho-

-No importa si cualquiera lo hubiera hecho, esta vez fuiste vos. Y no es la primera vez que me salvas. Por eso es lo segundo a lo que te llame, te voy a contar lo que sucedió y quien era ese hombre-viendo que el iba a decir algo se apresuró a hablar antes ella- si lo conozco, y por favor no me interrumpas-

-Ok, te escuchare en silencio-

-Bueno él es el padre de mi hijo, él no lo sabe. Se llama Kouga Okami, fue mi novio. El día que me entere de mi embarazo me entere también que el me engañaba con la que era mi mejor amiga y que también estaba embarazada de 3 meses. Ese día los enfrente a ambos, se me rompió el corazón en mil pedazos, nunca creí que dos de las personas a las cuales amaba con el alma me engañarían de esa manera. Salí corriendo del lugar y fue ahí hablando con Kikio que recordé que ella unos días atrás me ofreció venir a trabajar acá, no lo dude y acepte. Hoy él se apareció en el restaurante, me dijo que deseaba arreglar las cosas conmigo, le dije que no, que iba a tener un hijo con Ayame y fue ahí cuando vio mi vientre, se puso como loco, el resto ya lo sabes. Sesshomaru, tengo mucho miedo. Sé que va a volver, lo presiento.-

-¿Y ahora porque no le dijiste que él bebe es de él?-

-No lo sé, siento como que si le digo me lo va a sacar y no lo veré más. Aparte al ver su reacción tan violenta no sé qué destino tendría mi hijo a su lado-

-La policía lo está buscando, tienen que hablar contigo. Parece que lo buscan por otra cosa también-

-Sesshomaru, sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada pero por favor no me eches del trabajo, es lo único que me queda.-

-No lo pensaba hacer. Lo que si te iba a proponer es que te quedes en la casa hasta que logremos dar con el-

-Pero yo quiero seguir trabajando. No puedo no hacer nada-

-Me ayudares a mí con los papeles en la casa. Y no es una pregunta-

-Bueno si me lo pones así-

-Ahora vendrán los detectives a hablar con vos, yo estaré presente no te preocupes-

-Gracias Sesshomaru-

-Hn-dije dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Qué raro es. Primero me odia y ahora me protege. Si lo hubiera conocido antes quizás tal vez me hubiera enamorado. Ahora ya es tarde para eso.-

…

En un hotel de mala muerte alejado del centro de Paris se encontraba un Kouga muy enojado, furioso, rompiendo todo a su paso –Maldito desgraciado, seguro ese era el papa del engendro que mi bella Kagome espera. Pero ese bebe no nacerá y ese desgraciado morirá por atreverse a tocar a mi novia porque ella fue, es y seguirá siendo mía y nadie en este maldito mundo lo impedirá. – Sentándose en la cama -ahora necesito, plata y pensar como deshacerme de esos malditos.-

…

Toc toc –permiso-dijo entrando un hombre en la habitación de Kag.

-Pase, total ya está adentro, ja- dijo esbozando una media sonrisa.

-Señorita Kagome, nosotros somos los detectives Bankotsu y Jakotsu. Estamos aquí para hacerle un par de preguntas-

- Esta bien-

-bueno, ¿usted conocía al atacante o era la primera vez que lo veía? ¿Recuerda lo que paso?-

-si recuerdo todo y si lo conocía, le diré lo que paso-le conto todo con todos los detalles- dígame, ¿van a atraparlo?-

-Haremos todo lo posible. Lo buscamos por otro caso. Y creo que a usted le interesara saber-

-Gracias. ¿Porque lo buscan?-

-por privación de la libertad e intento de homicidio contra la señora Ayame Kumamoto, la conoce ¿verdad?-

- sí. Ella era mi amiga. ¿Qué paso?-

-parece ser que el señor Kouga golpeo a la mujer hasta cansarse, ella quedo al borde de la muerte. Los vecinos llamaron al ver que el hombre se fue y la chica no salía de la casa. Estaba amarrada a la cama sin agua ni comida aparte de estar toda golpeada, llevaba así varios días. –

-Por dios, tengo que hablar con ella.-decía llorando-debe haber vivido un infierno-Sesshomaru veía y escuchaba todo de lejos. Pero al ver que la azabache lloraba se acercó a ella.

-No te preocupes, cuando salgas hablaremos con ella-

-Gracias-

-Muy bien señorita, cualquier cosa nos vamos a estar comunicando con usted. Y no se preocupe, lo atraparemos-

-Gracias detectives-

-Solo hacemos nuestro trabajo-

-igual gracias-

-Hola, ¿Cómo está mi paciente?-entro diciendo el medico.-¿Qué opinas de ir a hacerte la ecografía para ver el sexo del bebe?-

-hola doc. Dentro de todo bien. Seria genial.-

-muy bien. ¿Usted papa se quiere quedar para ver? –

-me quedo-dijo asombrado por lo que el medico dijo pero su expresión no lo demostró.

-muy bien, ya vuelvo iré a traer lo necesario-

-ok-dijeron juntos.

Kagome quedo sorprendida por la respuesta que dio Sesshomaru, sintió una emoción rara, se sentía feliz y triste a la vez. Se estaba dando cuenta lo que le pasaba, pero no quería aceptarlo aunque quizás el…

-porque no le dijiste que tú no eres el padre-

En realidad no entendía porque lo hizo, solo sabía que muy en el fondo él deseaba más que nada ser el padre de ese bebe.

-porque es mejor así, que crean que yo lo soy así estarás más segura, nadie se meterá contigo-fue inventando la escusa a medida que salían las palabras.

-ok-respondió triste creyó que él podía sentir algo más por ella pero no, solo quería protegerlos, como se lo prometió.

-sonó triste, no lo entiendo. Le dije lo más conveniente, al menos para mí. Aunque a ella también le conviene-pensó Sessho.

-ya volví- anuncio el doctor su llegada.-bueno mama, vamos a ver a este lindo o linda bebe-

-es muy emocionante, sabré que viene en camino-el medico procedió a realizar la ecografía.-¿y contentos con la noticia?-

-realmente sí, estoy feliz-decía una sonriente Kag.-Sesshomaru, por favor llama a los demás para darles la noticia-

-ok-dijo y salió de la habitación.

En la sala de espera se encontraban todos muy preocupados, desde que se fueron los detectives Sesshomaru no salió a hablar con nadie. No sabían cómo se encontraba la morena.

-por dios Inu, ¿Por qué no sale tu hermano? ¿Por qué no me llamo a mí?-

-la verdad no lo sé. Y seguro lo llama a el porque la salvo de ese maldito.-

-es lo más seguro. No se hubiera quedado tranquila si no le agradecía. Siempre fue así.-

-no te preocupes, ya vendrá- viendo a Sesshomaru aparecer por el pasillo dijo- hablando de el ahí viene-

Todos fueron directo a preguntarle por la morena. -¿Cómo está? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en salir?- eran algunas de las preguntas que hacían.

-si me dejan hablar les digo-

-ok-dijeron todos juntos.

-bueno, lo que sucedió es que el medico fue a hacerle la ecografía para saber el sexo del bebe.-

-¿y bien que es?-parecían un coro hablando todos juntos.

-eso se los dirá ella, los espera en la habitación. Pero calmados que todavía está un shockeada por lo sucedido.

-bueno, vamos-así todos se fueron hasta su habitación.

-hola hermosa-dio Kikio.

-hola hermana-

-¿Cómo está mi comadre?-pregunto Inu.

-¿Qué tendremos corriendo en la casa?- pregunto Isazoy.

-vos no te preocupes por nada que nosotros te cuidaremos como si fueras nuestra hija. ¿Así que voy tener nieta o nieto?-

-bueno tranquilos, les dije con calma- dijo Sesshomaru.

-está bien no te preocupes.-

-mmm estos dos-se dijeron así mismas Kikio e Isazoy.

-bueno me complace avisarles que tendré…..-

_Bueno lo dejo acá, no me maten, jajjajajaja. Les pregunto que quieran ¿nena o nene? Ayúdenme porque no me decido. _

_Ahora si gracias por leer! No sé cuándo pueda actualizar desde ya me disculpo por mi próxima tardanza. Beso enorme su amiga…_

**Soldenoche**


	13. Chapter 13

**Promesas rotas**

**Sé que no tengo perdón por mi graaaaan demora, tampoco tengo escusas. Es que estaba muy boba por el recital de super junior acá en argentina y después estuve con mucho trabajo y entre una cosa o la cosa no pude detenerme a escribir. T.T **

**Bueno acá les dejo el capítulo espero sea de su agrado. Ah los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a la gran Rumiko porque si fueran míos hubiera sido algo distinto todo.**

**Capítulo 12**

-bueno me complace avisarles que tendré…..-

-Kagome habla ya me volveré loca-dijo una nerviosa Kikio.

-Bueno hermanita vas a tener una sobrina-

-awwwwwwwwwwwww, que emoción. Vamos a tener una nueva Higurashi en la familia.-mientras abrazaba a su hermana.

-Voy a tener una sobrina, desde ahora los chicos tienen prohibida la entrada a casa.-

-Inuyasha ni se te ocurra actuar como el tío cuida- dijo seria Kag.

-De eso me encargo yo hermano-dijo Sesshomaru ignorando a la azabache.

-por dios para esto si se ponen de acuerdo, no? Inu No dile algo a estos inconscientes-dijo Izasoy

-hijos, se dan cuenta lo que dicen. Yo creo que debemos pensar mejor las cosas. Para que se preocupan ustedes. Contratamos el doble de seguridad y la niña tendrá guardaespaldas las 24hs y el que se acerque se la vera con nosotros-dijo abrazando a sus hijos por los hombros.

-oigan estoy acá y es de mi hija de la que hablan-

-….-

-déjalos hija, nadie les sacara la idea de la cabeza. Felicidades estoy realmente feliz por tu pequeña niña.-y la abrazo

-tenemos que pensar nombre hermanita-

-es verdad. Igual ahora que Sesshomaru no me quiere dejar ir a trabajar voy a tener bastante tiempo-

-¿Cómo está eso?-pregunto Kikio

-es que no quiere que trabaje hasta que atrapen a Kouga.-

-me parece perfecto, así podemos comprar todo lo que la pequeña necesitara al nacer-

-me imagine que lo dirían, pero creen que me dejaran salir-dijo apuntando a los hombres.

-de eso me encargo yo-dijo Izasoy

-creo que no felicitamos a la futura mama. Aunque ya sabíamos que sería mama ahora tenemos que hacerlo por la niña que viene en camino- esta vez hablo Inu No.- la verdad hija estamos realmente emocionados por la pequeña que viene a formar parte de nuestra familia-

-gracias, es realmente hermoso de su parte que me tomen como parte de su familia-dijo llorando Kag

-no hija, nosotros te agradecemos a ti por traer un poco de alegría a nuestra familia. Desde que llegaste hasta Sesshomaru sonrió un par de veces. Nuestra vida no es tan rutinaria como antes y eso te lo debemos a ti. Llenaste nuestra casa de luz y con la niña se llenara de risas- dijo Inu No.

-gracias por sus palabras-

Después del accidente con Kouga pasaron tres meses, este no volvió a aparecer, tampoco es como si tuviera una oportunidad. A Kag solo le faltaban días para que la beba naciera, ya había escogido el nombre pero no les quiso decir a ninguno dijo que se los diría cuando les presentara a la beba, ni siquiera a Sesshomaru se lo dijo y eso que en esos tres meses se volvieron inseparables, bah el no la dejaba nunca. Solo la dejaba cuando su mama lo obligaba a quedarse en casa cuando ellas iban a comprar cosas para la bebe y el cuarto de la misma.

Cuando esto ocurría Sessho quedaba maldiciendo en la casa pero no le quedaba más remedio que obedecer a su madre.

Las tres mujeres salían muertas de risa de la casa al ver como quedaba Sesshomaru.

-¿viste la cara de Sessho?-decía Kag.

-sí, para mí se enamoró de ti y por eso no te deja sola ni un minuto-decía Kikio

-hermana que dices-

-no se vos fíjate, te mira muy distinto. Le brillan los ojos cuando te ve. ¿no suegra?-

-todo puede pasar-

-lo dudo, el solo me protege-

Esas eran las típicas conversaciones de las hermanas. Las palabras de la mayor dejaron muy pensativas a la próxima mama, pensaba todos los días en ello. Ella se había enamorado del frio y orgulloso Sesshomaru Taisho y en el fondo de su corazón deseaba que todo sea verdad y él la ame pero lo creía realmente imposible.

Era imposible no enamorarse si el albino le cumplía todos sus caprichos, la protegía todo el tiempo, la lleno de regalos para su bebe. Lo que la azabache no sabía era que el frio y orgulloso albino se enamoró de ella sin darse cuenta, pero en cuanto lo descubrió se juró a si mismo estar con ella siempre, no sabe si fue su sonrisa o su dulce mirada o que fue la primera que lo enfrento sin miedo de decirle las cosas en la cara pero de algo estaba seguro la amaba y no pararía hasta que ella sienta lo mismo por él. Tenía una sorpresa para ella en cuanto la niña nazca.

Sesshomaru se encontraba en la oficina del restaurante cuando recibió una llamada-hola, ¿Quién habla?-

-soy Inuyasha, estamos llevando a Kagome al hospital. Rompió bolsa-

-voy para allá-y salió corriendo del lugar, tomo su auto y prácticamente voló hacia el hospital. Cuando llego estaban todos, todavía no llevaban a la azabache a la sala de parto.

-hijo por fin llegaste, Kagome quiere que la acompañes en el parto. ¿podrías hacerlo?-hablo Izasoy

-si madre. ¿Dónde debo ir?-

-ven es por acá-y se llevó a su hijo a un cuarto para que se ponga lo necesario para entrar a la sala de parto, mientras aviso al médico quien acompañaría a Kag en el parto.

-venga conmigo señor Taisho, ya llevaremos a su esposa a la sala de parto-

-hn-

Así se dirigieron a la sala. Sessho en ningún momento negó ser el padre de esa beba.

-Sesshomaru viniste.-

-si mi madre dijo que querías que este contigo-

-si gracias, es que me siento con más confianza cuando estas cerca de mí. Tengo miedo Sessho.-

-¿de qué?-

-de que de un momento a otro Kouga aparezca y me quiera sacar a mi bebe-

-nunca te hará nada yo te lo prometo-

-gracias. Ahhhhhhhhhhh-

-¿Qué sucede?

-es una contracción-responde el doctor. Respira profundo-

-vamos respira conmigo-decía Sessho (hacia la típica respiración que se ve en las pelis en un parto)

-vamos Kag que ya viene-decía el médico.

-duele doc.-

-aguanta un poco más-

-ahí viene otra. Ahhhhhhhhhhh-

-vamos puja puja-

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhh-respiración-ahhhhhhhhhhhh-Sessho toma su mano.

-un poco más Kag, ya veo su cabeza-

-ahhhhhhhhhhh-se contrae en la camilla y empuja.

-tu puedes Kag, eres fuerte-decía Sessho a su oído.

-solo un poco más, no falta nada-

-ahhhhhhhhhh, ya no puedo más-

-vamos Kag este es el último. Empuja fuerte-

-ahhhhhhhhhhhh-

-buuuuuuuuuaaaa-se escuchó el llanto de un bebe. Con un pulmón muy fuerte.

-señora Taisho, le presento a su hija-

-¿señora Taisho?-y miro a Sessho. Este solo levanto sus hombros.

-tome-

-es hermosa-dijo sosteniendo a su hija en brazos.-mi pequeño ángel por fin te tengo en mis brazos, no sabes cuánto soñé con este momento, eres la razón por la que lucho todos los días por salir adelante. Te voy a amar siempre por sobre todas las cosas. Te amo hija-

-es tan hermosa como su madre-dijo un emocionado Sesshomaru aunque no lo demostrara.

-¿eh?-dijo Kag, no creía lo que había escuchado.

-emmm, nada-y se golpeó mentalmente.

-ok. Sessho te presento a Rin-

-hola Rin. Eres muy hermosa-

-gracias por estar conmigo.-

-de nada-

-bueno señora, la enfermera tomara a la pequeña y la preparara para llevarla su cuarto así la conoce la familia-

-Ok.-

El procedió a hacer las curaciones necesarias a la azabache y la niña se la llevaron para lavarla.

-familia pueden pasar a ver a Kag y a la beba-

-que emoción-y entro casi corriendo Kikio-mi sobrina.

-hola familia, les presento a la pequeña Rin.-

-oh es hermosa-dijeron al unísono.

-serás la nueva malcriada de la casa-dijo Izasoy

-no te pongas celoso Inu, ella te desplazo-

-jamás estaría celoso de mi sobrina-

-Kagome acá delante de mi familia quiero pedirte algo-dijo Sessho.

-si dime-

-bueno yo….-

_**Bueno mis queridas lectoras lo dejo hasta acá. Prometo no volver a tardar tanto. Perdón nuevamente. Espero allá sido de su agrado, acepto concejos, tomatazos..todo..y es corto lose, perdón por eso también.**_

_**Gracias por esperarme. Un enorme beso.**_

**Soldenoche**


End file.
